The Wish I Hate
by TaylorTots9
Summary: Kagome is turned in to a full demon after accidentally stealing Inuyasha's wish from the jewel. After things begin happening to her, she seeks out a witch doctor and runs in to Sesshoumaru. He unwillingly takes her under his care but things will take a turn for the better, until he finds out some one wishes to kill her. Who though? Find out! Reviews wanted and welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was sitting on the bank of a river starring off into the distance watching the clouds go by. The tree she was under shaded her from the blaring sun which made today unusually warm. As she sat and looked at her hand, it still didn't hit what had happened to her. She had claws and a black stripe with rough edges on her wrist, the same pattern on her other hand. She had once thought being a demon might be cool but now she felt alienated and alone. She sighed and for a moment life she forgot about everything that happened and watched Shippo entertain the village kids with his fox magic as they played in the water. Shippo caught sight of Kagome and darted towards her to beg her to play with them.

"It's okay, go play and if I'm feeling better I'll join okay?" Shippo nodded and ran back to the kids. Kagome felt the people around town were feeling anxious with her around after the fight between her and Inuyasha. Less people looked her way, less waves and smiles, and less welcoming feelings from them all.

"Kagome." Her ears perked and she looked to see Sango and Miroku standing there, both with some of the few genuine smiles she saw daily.

"Hey, did you finish early?" Kagome asked as they nodded and sat on both of her sides.

"Yeah we finished the job and it went by quickly but we blessed the mansion and came back. Are you feeling any better?" Sango asked, despite that she was Kagome's age, Kagome felt a motherly touch from her. She who had so many more hardships made Kagome feel like a child in that moment. But desperate to keep her friends from worrying so hard she smile blinking away the tears that were slowly trying to make their way out.

"A little bit. Hoping to keep busy or something. Maybe it'll take my mind off of it." Kagome said as she felt Miroku give her a hug.

"Oh Kagome, I can you suffer and hurt so bad. Please don't shut us out and remember we still love you the same as always." He said getting a look of approval from Sango. "Besides we still need you for tons of things like those fancy medicines and hearing crazy stories about your future life." He said as Kagome let out a small chuckle. Her mood lightened as they talked to her. As the day went on, Kagome made her way back with them to the village and heard the conversation over a couple of older men. They were afraid she'd attract the half demon back to the village and wreck havoc on the them. Secretly she too feared the same thing.

She was finally sleeping with out nightmares or frights when she heard the bells in the distance being rung. Something was about to attack the village and she grabbed her bow and arrow. Miroku and Sango were heading out as well when she ran in to them.

"What's going on?"

"It's Inuyasha." Sango said and Kagome stopped running. Dead in her tracks her sight fell in to the distance and searched for him. She wanted to see him but he had been so angry before that he frightened her.

"Kagome, you can go back. We can take care of this." Sango said as Miroku went on ahead. A loud boom was heard in the distance and it made the girls stand still for a second. Kagome felt him coming closer to her. Soon she could vaguely see him in the distance that he was running towards them.

"Kagome!" His loud yell was almost unrecognizable but she knew it was him.

"Sango, you're the greatest friend someone could ask for. I love you for it. I'm leading him away from you." Kagome said as she ran in to a hut to grab her few things and bag before tightly putting it to her back and running west. Kagome ran hard as she heard the wind zooming past her ears. A head ache came on suddenly that felt like it was splitting her head open. But as she rested to get rid of it, she heard his voice closer than ever and his presence was getting closer.

"Kagome!" He screamed. She darted North and ran through the trees jumping on the branches to see if she stayed low under the leaves that maybe she could get rid of him. She ran a few more minutes before feeling the headache go away but she realized he was close by and she saw red blades come from behind her, one cutting the sleeve on her left fore arm and and hit many branches all around her.

"Kagome, how could you do that to me?" He yelled back behind her. Her heart didn't feel any shame suddenly. It felt an anger she didn't think would come up. She stopped on a branch and didn't move. Inuyasha finally caught up and looked at her. He was slightly out of breath as he looked at her.

"All I wanted was to be a full demon. So that I could have some power so that all of my enemies would fall. But you had to take it away from me." He said as she slowly turned towards him. Her bangs covered her face but he could sense that she was off suddenly. In a moment she forgot everything and started wailing at him and trying to kill him. He looked to see her eyes were blood red, the look of death on her face as she aimed at him with her claws.

"Kagome!" He said as she forced him to run. She chased after him for a while and in the midst of him running over trees, she fell to the stream and was carried off. Inuyasha never even saw where she went to as he continued on running. Kagome returned to her senses to feel the splitting headache and water all around her. She lacked some energy now and was carried off down a stream.

"Well guess I can just stay away from the village for now." Kagome thought as she got out and walked on west.

It had been about a week of walking each day, hunting for one of them, and then taking shelter in a cave during a terrible storm for another day and night that lead her to the plains. She had gathered from some villagers that she might be able to find a witch doctor to help her with this, figured she'd give it a try. Stopping for the night, she laid her sleeping bag on the ground and got a fire ready before she dipped in to a small pond. She disrobed her clothes and laid them on the rock next to the stones and grabbed a bar of soap from her bag and began to wash herself under the cold water. She had trouble holding the bar as she washed because she wasn't used to having such long nails. Having the bar slip from her hand for the third time, she had half a mind to just leave it but seeing it was her last bar, she searched one more time for it and then put it back in its container before finishing up. She made camp underneath a tree. Setting her things back in her bag, she stretched before looking up at the tree and seeing a large branch that was maybe 10 feet off of the ground that could fit her if she sat on it. She jumped up with ease on to the branch and sat on it the way her hanyou friend had done many times before.

"I don't know how he manages to do it. Damn you Inuyasha, you made it look comfortable and easy to do." She cursed herself for not being able to do it but landed back on the ground to grill some fish she had caught. The loneliness was setting in again but it stopped when she heard something moaning and groaning.

"Stop it!" Kagome's ears perked as she looked to the direction of the voice. Coming through the bushes of about 30 feet away, she saw a two headed demon with a harness over both mouths followed by a small girl in orange trying to lead them away.

"Ah Un stop it or else Lord Sessh . . . . . ." Her eyes fixed on Kagome and blinked. It was Rin!

"Hey you're Kagome. How come you're different looking this time? You don't seem human any more." She said bluntly and Kagome smiled a little at her.

"It's a long story but yeah I'm not entirely human anymore." Rin smiled at her and tried to hold Ah Un who was trying to go after Kagome's fish.

"Sorry but he hasn't eaten yet and he smelled your fish." Rin said and Kagome got up and brought her fish up to them. She gave them each a fish and watched as they scarfed the food down as fast as they good.

"Do you wanna show Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken your change? They might like you more because you're stronger than before. Plus it'd be kind of cool if you could travel with us too." Rin was prepared to go on an hour long rant before Kagome stopped her.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I'm trying to find a doctor."

"What kind of doctor?"

"A doctor that specializes in treating demons, that kind. Its a really long story. So I have to find the witch doctor of the waste lands to see if she will help me."

"Hey I think Lord Sesshoumaru will know where she is. I'll go ask and see if he knows. Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said so quickly before Kagome could stop, she ran out of sight. But shortly after Rin darted for her lord, he appeared before Kagome. He seemed to have changed some how since she had last seen him, she could sense him, his aura once she thought was dark and evil but now it seemed to be more neutral than anything, like as if he didn't care about anything. It made sense now that she thought about that.

"So it's true, my brothers woman has changed." He said in a low monotone voice that he always used when addressing her. He studied her, looking her up and down for a moment.

"How?" He demanded as Kagome noticed Rin return.

"It's a long story. Plus I have to get somewhere."

"Yeah Lord Sesshoumaru, she's trying to find a witch doctor." Rin chimed in happily. He cocked an eyebrow and hummed in his throat for a second.

"Why do you need to see her?" Kagome got nervous at his questions and breathed out calmly as she could.

"It's not really any of your business Sesshoumaru. But I just need to get there, that's it." Kagome started walking away and felt her head start to hurt really badly. She closed her eye because it hurt so bad and heard vaguely if she was okay. Before she could try to mumble out her answer, she fell to her knees and felt a pain in her chest like as if it were a heart attack.

"Kagome?" Rin called out and tried to run to her side. Sesshoumaru stopped her and watched as he could sense her aura change rapidly like as if she couldn't make up her mind about if she was good or evil. Soon both auras left and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"What happen Lord Sesshoumaru? What's going on with her?" Rin asked as he went up to her and pulled her eye lids back. Half of the back of her eyes were blood red and yet half remained clear and white. He sighed a little bit and picked her up.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He had set up camp at Rin's request so that they could find food for Ah Un who was hungry. He was acting strange and began to wonder off. Rin was sent to go after him and bring him back. Leaning up against a tree in the mean time, he rested momentarily. His thoughts filled with the various wars that were happening in the west at this second. However his mind was taken off as a scent caught his nose and then his attention, it was another demon but a female. Something about it, musky but hypnotizing and it made him curious as to who it was but he had no intention of going out of his way to find out.

Rin had been gone for a little longer than his liking so he left to go after her. Normally Jaken did this but the little Imp was already passed out, snoring ever so lightly. He followed the trail that Rin took off on and surprisingly the scent he came across earlier was getting stronger as he followed Rin's trail. It didn't take him long to find her and surprisingly she was headed towards him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I found that girl who hangs out with your Inuyasha. She's a demon now and she looks really cool, can she stay with us?" He looked up and walked several yards ahead of him and saw a beautiful demon woman before him. Long black hair, her eyes golden and black, on her hands were claws, her ears pointed like his, markings on her wrists were similar to his but were black, her hips were very curvy, long legs, and a familiar face. Her scent was not the same as before but yet he knew his eyes were not deceiving him.

Starting the conversation he asked how she came to be but their small talk got him no answers about her newest transformation and he watched as she stubbornly went to her camp. But her aura seemed to change the second she turned around. He watched as she stopped and seemed to be unable to stay balanced, and then begin to fall over. Her aura was very intriguing. Never had he heard or felt anything like this. He picked her small body up and took her with them to the camp site.

"Is she okay Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. He had no idea really but at the moment she was alive and breathing. He nodded.

"Come Rin. We need to take her to the Witch Doctor and see what is going on." He said going back to the camp. He kicked Jaken once and woke him up.

"Come Jaken. We are going to the Witch Doctor in the wasteland." Sesshoumaru said as the imp woke up startled and frantically. Jaken and Rin were left in the dust as he flew off before questions could be shot at Sesshoumaru. He held the sleeping woman in his arms and glanced at her occasionally to her see condition was the exact same. Her aura was baffling to him.

"What are you now?" He thought to himself as he traveled all night to he edge of the west lands. By the mid morning time, he had entered where the sands started and carried on for several minutes before coming to a little shack that seemed shabby and had a few empty flower pots around the home. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He waited to see if anyone was coming to the door. When no answer was made, he walked in sensing that some one was here. He followed the sounds of snoring and laid his eyes on an elderly woman snoring in a large chair.

"Ah hem." He said loudly, her attention looked at him and quickly her anger lite up.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house? If you're asking for a reading, I've already told people, I refuse to do it anymore." He quickly felt annoyed with his witch looking woman.

"I'm told you are a witch doctor. I need one for her." He said and watched as the witch doctor groaned before walking up to her. She hummed and let out a sigh for a second before walking to a room several feet away from him.

"Alrighty bring her in here. We'll see what's going on." She said and he walked in to a large room that was meant to be her treating room. He laid Kagome on the bed there and watched as the witch put her ear against her chest and then her face.

"She was on her way to come here when she fell unconscious suddenly. I don't know what she wants from you." Sesshoumaru wanted to leave but something about Kagome's presence demanded he stay with her. This feeling of being needed by the likes of her were annoying yet as he accepted this, it sunk in and he didn't mind as much. He heard her hum to herself for a moment before frowning at Kagome.

"I've been doing this job all of my life and this is the first time I've ever seen something like this. Give me some time to figure out what's going and then I'll let you know when you're wife is ready for you." Sesshoumaru was quick to explain to her his alliance with Kagome.

"She's not my mate. She was a human the last time I saw her, and now she's not if you haven't noticed." The witch ignored his sarcastic remark and began to make her hands glow before placing them over her body and then her head. This was a form of magic he had never seen.

"What kind of magic are you using?" He asked as her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and he watched as she ignored his question and stood very still. After a long minute, her eyes returned back to normal and she looked at Sesshoumaru with a deep concern in her eyes.

"So Lord Sesshoumaru if I remember your name correctly, you said this woman was human right?" He nodded. She frowned and looked at the floor before looking up at him again.

"Well she's definitely not human anymore. But I can sense her spiritual powers are affecting her and that's why she's like this." Sesshoumaru frowned at her this time and walked over to her. Her aura turning red this time but it quickly dissolved and began to weakly glow white.

"What is going on?"

"She's a priestess but she has demon blood as well. I've never seen this before. I have to get some answers before I do anything and first and for most, I'm going to see if I can just wake her up." The witch said and put her hands on both sides of Kagome's head. Her hands began glowing again as she did some thing to her, and Sesshoumaru watched as her aura turned red and after a minute, her eyes opened, the black and golden eyes were red, and she launched forward, jumping out of the bed and looked at Sesshoumaru. He watched as her red eyes began changing back to their previous colors and her aura calmed down to white. She laid weakly on the floor and her breath seemed shallow like and the witch came up to her, trying to help her stand with no success yet. Kagome's eyes searched and saw the little old woman and she spoke softly and with little strength.

"Who are you? Are you the witch doctor?" The elder woman nodded at Kagome and looked at him before back at her.

"You're friend brought you here when you passed out. Do you know what happened before that?" Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru's ears perked up hoping she'd tell the story of how she became like this.

"Okay, first I'd like to hear why you've come to me and then the story of how a priestess became a demon or tried to become a demon. You must understand this not a story that should or can happen, so we must hear everything in great detail as to how you can to be like this." The old woman said as she grabbed a small chair and pulled it up to where Kagome finally stood up and sat down on the bed. Kagome caught sight of Sesshoumaru and breathed out.

"Well I came here because I was getting head ache and I'd become very outraged. Then sometimes I'd feel this intense anger and once I passed out from it, before today I mean. But it started about a few weeks ago when my friends and I killed Naraku."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **She could see the lust for the jewel in his eyes as he held it. His bangs hung over his eyes but she could sense his desires taking over him as he held it.**

" **It's so beautiful. Its been a long time since I've held it." Inuyasha said as he stood still. Kagome could see her other teammates reactions as they were still and cautious being in his presence now. Kagome slowly walked towards him, careful to not make a sudden move in case he decided to flee from her.**

" **Inuyasha? Please hand the jewel to me." She said and gently reached out for the jewel. It was black as could be and it's tainted presence had just begun to seep in to him. She could sense his powers increase, just holding it was already affecting him.**

" **But Kagome it's calling to me. It wants me." He said as he held it this time with just his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were over come with the seduction from it. As Kagome leaned in to him, she grabbed his arm and attempted to snatch it from him fearing she would lose her chance to keep him within her arms reach. His instincts kicked in and he jumped away from her but her hands held on tightly. With all of her strength she kept a hold and watched as he began talking to the glowing pearl.**

" **I want to become a full demon." However a split second and in a moment of carelessness the jewel fell from the grip between his thumb and finger and Kagome quickly grabbed it in her palm. Forgetting her safety, she had let go of him and began to realize she was falling almost 20 feet from the air. As she fell, she looked in her hand to see the jewel was now gone.**

" **What happened?" She said to herself before her body collided with the rocky ground. She knew she had hit her head first and then her body came after with a scary thud. She heard the screams of her friends as she did it.**

" **Kagome!" Sango and Miroku were the first to get to her and looked at her with grief.**

" **Miroku get her bag, she's bleeding really badly! Kagome look at me, you're going to be okay." Sango said as tears fell from her eyes and Kagome could feel the drops hit her skin. A wave of vertigo hit her as she laid there. She wasn't sure why but the room seemed to spin suddenly and she felt tears hit her eyes as bolts shot up her back and spine. She couldn't move and felt her insides hurt too. A muscle in her back was torn she thought, the pain radiating off of it seemed too much to be a charlie horse.**

" **Sango, I can't move anything and it's hard to see." Kagome said as she realized her blurry vision was from tears. She tried to move anything but couldn't focus from the pain on her head and back.**

" **You'll be alright Kagome, just stay calm." Miroku said as he just arrived to start throwing things at Sango who caught them and used them one by one to stop bleeding. They did their best to try and control the bleeding, Kagome realized she could see spots in her vision and she felt very weak. A dash of red came in to view as she felt a strange sensation take over her.**

" **Inuyasha." She said before falling unconscious and Sango's screams to stay awake faded until there was silence.**

Sesshoumaru was now satisfied to hear her story yet despite his curiosity was satisfied, he was being kept to stay here.

"Wow, so you were a priestess before that day?" Kagome nodded at her and the witch stood up and looked out the window. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence between the three of them and the witch breathed in and out for almost a minute in heavy concentration.

"I haven't heard of a priestess trying to become a full fledged demon. I have known humans to try and become demons but its not possible. So this is so rare, you have no idea! The only thing I can think is that her spiritual powers are literally attacking her and that's why she will randomly pass out. But because the power of the jewel is made to grant a wish, the demon blood and spiritual powers are not infusing. The best I can do is try to remove her spiritual powers to allow her body to maintain one of them." The witch said as Kagome stood there on the bed thinking.

"What will happen if I give up my spiritual powers? Will I not be a priestess anymore?" Kagome asked as her arms folded in tightly. Sesshoumaru stood silently in the corner watching the witch's reactions.

"Your demon blood will take over in full effect so someone will have to train her to control them. Otherwise you could fall in to a coma and die of starvation if this happens again. I don't know how to stop something like this but removing her spiritual powers is easier than trying to rid the demon blood and trying to figure anything else out. As for your priestess powers, yes they will render you unable to perform the duties of one and thus you won't be one for the time being." She said and opened a door that lead to some stairs where she disappeared with her foot steps being the last thing they could hear. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking directly at her.

"Thank you for bringing me here. But why did you stay?" She asked him as he stood silently for a second.

"I wanted to know the truth. You passed out before you could tell me." He said to her plainly. She looked back at the floor, waiting for the doctor to come back up. When she did, she held an old book, obviously stating it was about witchcraft and then a small pot in her other hand.

"What is all that for?" Kagome asked. The witch set the items on the table across the room from Kagome and Sesshoumaru and quickly grabbed some water from a keg like barrel in another room for Kagome.

"Drink, you will need it." As Kagome drank the water, the witch grabbed some powders and leaves and poured them in to a small bag which she tied up before wrapping a cloth around it and walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"You will need this to keep her under control. It will knock her out asleep or make her drowsy if she smells it. But I wrapped it in a cloth so that way you can handle it with out getting affected yourself." She said taking his hand and putting the bag in his hand.

"I will not be taking care of this girl when you attempt to fix her and if things go wrong, I will not be aiding you." The witch looked straight up at him and removed the bag from his hand before looking at his palm. Her finger tips lightly dusted over the palm and she smiled to herself with a small chuckle.

"I do believe you won't be saying that after we do this." She said putting the bag back in his hand. Sesshoumaru frowned and nearly put the powders down on a counter out of spite, but watched instead what the witch did. She grabbed the jar and put it on a table near the bed. It looked like an old water jug with a topper to keep it's contents inside it. Kagome felt nervous about this but it was too late once the witch started chanting and Kagome's body felt racked with an uneasy feeling. As the words continued, Kagome soon fell over on the bed in a trance like state. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's mouth opened and a bright white fog began to come from it. She began shaking and the witch removed the top from the bottle where the fog escaped to. Her eyes began to turn to the previous red color and as Sesshoumaru realized she was going to start lashing out, he held her down. The chanting lasted only a few moments but with incredible might, Kagome became uncontrollable and definitely wanted to kill the witch. As she looked at Sesshoumaru, she tried to bite at him. Her fangs elongated a little bit and as she struggled in his grasp, he was using every bit of strength to control her. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one hand he used the bag over her mouth with the other, she calmed down and her eyes closed, the process began to stop and he himself began to feel sleepy as well.

"What did you do witch?" He said and realized during the struggle, the cloth protecting him had moved over and his thumb touched the bag itself. He put it down and held his stature as much as he could despite a drowsiness coming through him slightly.

"You're gonna wanna sit down soon boy. That's potent stuff. But it's a sleeping aid for stuff like this. Haven't had to use it in a long time so it's possible I may have made it a little too strong." She said as she walked to him with the container in hand. He leaned up against the wall to steady himself and hide his balance being thrown off.

"You're going to want to hold this for her. If it breaks or opens, the soul part of her priestess powers will come out and return to her. And at the moment all I can assume is that if her demonic powers are not controlled and her spiritual powers come back to her, she could literally be torn apart by this. So be on the safe side and put this were no one can mess with it." He was given the pot and looked at the unconscious woman.

"Can we leave it here? It's safe to assume that this would be a good place to store it correct?" The witch nodded.

"Normally I wouldn't just under the circumstance I accidentally knock it over, I don't want to be in charge of being the one to watch over her soul and get blamed if anything happens. But whatever, it can stay." She said and brought the jar back downstairs. He looked over at the sleeping woman and watched as her aura seemed steady, a consistent mutual feeling spread around her and he knew for now that she would be okay. But he knew that she would be a danger to herself and most importantly to him and that was now what he would allow on his lands.

"Damn you woman." He said as he heard Jaken and Rin get closer to the house. After just a few seconds the both of them walked up to the door to knock and hear their lord tell them to enter.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" They chimed together as they finally took sight of Kagome laying on the bed. Sesshoumaru sighed quietly to himself and looked towards Rin and Jaken.

"We're going to have to keep our travels to a minimum for a while. Follow me." Sesshoumaru said as he picked her limp body up.

"Okay." Rin said in an excited tone. As he brought her outside, he could feel her breathing against his chest and looked ahead of him to see Jaken looking at him.

"My lord, what are we going to do with that woman?" Jaken said with some fright and concern. Looking back at her face one more, the demon lord sighed softly.

"We will find out soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kagome woke up to see herself in a strange room. She remembered falling asleep at the witch's house vaguely. But the surroundings there were much different from here. This place was nicer! The walls had paintings of various natures. She saw the bed she was laying in was a flat bed on the ground with large furs covering it and a fire place on the opposite side of the room from her bed. The curtains allowed soft light to come in and she saw on a table next to her a cup of water, a small lamp, and a few books of random topics underneath on the shelf. She got out and opened the large curtains and the room flooded with light showing her the morning was still young and where she was now. She could see lots of trees around the property she was on, a large and vast lake was there too. Had her improved vision not allowed her to, she would've missed the trees in the far distance to tell her it was a lake and not an ocean. She heard a knock at the door and saw a girl come in, it was an older woman. Perhaps about 50 years old.

"Hi, I'm Haru. Glad to see you're awake miss Kagome. I have a spot at the table for you to enjoy breakfast with my Lord." She was an older woman, a demon of some sort but she couldn't quiet tell for she looked human but her purple eyes gave it away. Her hair professional wrapped up in a bun and a royal purple kimono clothed her petite body. Kagome's brow came together at the word Lord and Haru sensed it.

"Did you not know that Lord Sesshoumaru, brought you here?" She asked and Kagome felt suspicious.

"I knew he was with me when I fell asleep but I didn't know he'd bring me here to this place. Where am I exactly?" Haru smiled softly.

"He brought you to his home in the western lands, if you go south on the lake, you'll be smack dab in the ocean.. Now the Lord was very specific on keeping a schedule today, he said you two have a lot of things to do. So please follow me to the breakfast hall." She said and very professionally walked out of the room. Kagome followed suite. They passed a few bedrooms and walked down a large stair case. Kagome saw paintings of Sesshoumaru's family, such as his mother and himself as a child. One massive picture of his father stood in the entrance way of the home and Kagome was amazed to see how much of Inuyasha she saw in him.

"Inuyasha." She thought to herself. She missed him but recalled their last encounter and him being so angry with her and actually lashing out to attack her, she felt cold thinking about him and what she would do to do if she saw him again. A fire rose in her chest and was stopped when she felt a presence near her.

"It is not wise to get angry over something in this house woman. I will not tolerate you destroying anything in this home." Kagome's thoughts were spooked and became empty as she turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"You knew I was getting angry?" She saw him nod.

"Full blooded demons can smell these differences. Especially with being a dog demon, I can smell changes such as anger, sadness, and so on and so forth. Since you are new to these changes and have a lot of power to demonstrate on your feelings, I'd be careful with letting your temper go or letting your feelings get out of control." He said to her. She nodded.

"Good. We will eat and then you will begin you training." He said and turned around. She took one more look at the picture to keep the image of their father in her mind and followed him. She could smell food down the hallway and realized she was starving as they came to the dining room. Sesshoumaru opened the door for her and she walked in to see Rin and Jaken waiting for them. Kagome saw an abundance of food, surely enough for ten or more people.

"You will need to eat. You digest quickly now so in an hour. Your appetite will also be much larger than before. You will need all the energy you can get." He said and sat down at the head of the table and began to serve himself. Kagome sat adjacent to where he was and began to serve herself. There were many types of foods with various different flavors and ingredients. Before she knew it, she had eaten roughly 3 meals worth before feeling any fullness. And here she thought it was her depression making her eat so much. Jaken and Rin had eaten their fill before excusing themselves leaving the Lord and Kagome alone. Kagome was surprised to hear Sesshoumaru not make a word while eating, picking up on this sense that she should also do the same, she copied him and silently ate.

"Good, if you pick up other senses like that, you'll be a proper demon quickly." He said as she was a little surprised to hear him.

"So why do I see you always traveling when you have a home?" Kagome asked as he swallowed his food before answering.

"A lot of things call my attention to be out of the house. However, at the moment the wars going on can be left unattended by me. You need my focus for the moment." He said taking a bite of food.

"How come you're taking me under your wing so to speak? I mean you hate me." He didn't reply at first but he knew it would be the right thing to do.

"It's just something you need to learn. Since you were thrown in to this by my mongrel brother, I will be the one to get you out. It's just something I should do." He said before taking another bite of food. The rest of the meal was quiet and nothing was said until he put his chopsticks down and got up.

"Alright, I have business to take care of. I will meet you in an hours time in the training yard. About a mile from here it is a large stony area that we will go there. Be ready." He said and left quickly. She finished up another bowl of food and decided to get up to go outside, hoping the outside would clear her mind before what the training held in store for her. Stepping out side she saw the vast view of the lake, the trees near the it on the south, in the north some small mountains, and no one else but Sesshoumaru's house in sight. Kagome ran to the edge of the lake and took her socks and shoes off. Dipping her feet in to the water, it was still cold. But it felt great as she walked along it's shore.

"This place is beautiful! It's just wonderful." She thought as she killed time.

After an hour she found the stony field and Sesshoumaru waiting for her. There he was waiting, starring out in to the distance until her smell came to his nose and he turned to face her. Curiosity and a hint of fear were in her eyes, that was the first thing he could see.

"Alright, what do we do?" Kagome asked and he explained to her the process of trying to get her anger under control and how to utilize every bit of her new found demonic powers.

There they trained relentlessly. 5 or 6 hours a day they trained hard, she learned about her instincts and how to train her body to move fluidly and flawlessly around his attacks. Her senses heightened as she faced various demons, various attack styles, how to pick her battles carefully, and most importantly how to keep her anger in check. Sesshoumaru had broken himself a long time before now on how to keep his demon's rage in check and now she was learning. He taught her that being reckless could be costly. But as the months progressed and her skills increased, he saw the weak human girl become something amazing. Something that would've surprised his general father had he seen her. Most surprising to this demon lord was his fondness of her. She was steady under pressure, she had learned patience, she could use her senses to their full advantage, and she learned how to control her emotions better. He would never tell her but slowly she growing on him.

It had been 5 months altogether that Kagome had stayed with him, training most days and learning about herself that she didn't know where there until he told her. She had a confidence to her now she felt that she was slowly taking in stride.

"Who knew that I would become this?" She thought looking in to a mirror as Haru made her bed. The old woman smiled and looked at her.

"You have grown up so much dear. You also are forcing my Lord to grow too." She said without looking up. Kagome stopped and looked towards the older woman.

"How? Sesshoumaru seems the same to me." Haru chuckled slightly to herself.

"Kagome, look at me and guess how old I look?" Kagome was surprised and laughed.

"You know i can't. That's not right for a woman to be asked her age." Haru smiled wide.

"Trust me, you won't guess right." Kagome guessed a few numbers all of which were wrong. She gave up before Haru let her in.

"I used to be his nanny for him when he was a baby. By then I had started living with the Taisho family after I sat a previous one. I'm about 500 years old." She said. Kagome looked flabbergasted as she looked Haru.

"No!" She said in disbelief.

"Oh yes. So I will be the first one to tell you. Sesshoumaru is changing. I knew how much he loathed you when you were a human, but I know now that he sees you a little more than before. He cares for you and to me that's him growing up. He's learning to love." She said with delight. Kagome was stunned to hear her but she tried to write it off. The Sesshoumaru wouldn't care about her like that. Would he?

Today later in the afternoon where the fall finally seemed to be coming in and cooling the air quickly, another training session was happening. Kagome held herself against Sesshoumaru with a sword in a hand. She lunged at him and attempted to strike him in the chest. She missed as he dodged quickly to her left and swung his sword at her back. She picked the sense up where he was aiming for and jumped out of the way in time. He smiled slightly to himself as her senses were excellent. She was almost a master at this now. She got back in to position as readied her sword at him and starred him down.

"Well done." He said to her with a smirk. She smiled back deviously and ran at him attempting to get at least a cut on him. He dodged and jumped behind her hoping to get the surprise on her. To their surprises both swords clashed as they turned to face the other. He saw how out of breath she was but he could see that it was sheer will power and determination that was keeping her so focused on him. He leaned in closer to her and smirked again.

"Well done indeed." He said and watched as she chuckled. He cocked an eyebrow and felt his footing come undone as she dipped low and swung her leg to catch him by surprise. When he realized what had happened, he saw her blade against his throat before he could sit up.

"I finally got you." She said as she was out of breath and sweat beads fell down the sides of her face. He gave her a nod and she backed up and reached her hand out for his. He grabbed it to stand up. He watched as she leaned forward catching breath. She had been trying for months now to prove she could beat him at least once.

"It looks like you've finally done it. Which means you're training is over." He said as she looked at him wide eyed.

"Wow, this is great! I didn't think I'd actually do it but I did." She said as she jumped up and down for joy. She felt daring and went up to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you, for everything." She wrapped him in a hug and he was stunned. Rin had hugged him many a time but this girl made his heart jump. His inner beast roared within him as her scent slapped him in the face harder than ever and he realized his feelings for this girl were still growing.

"You're welcome." He said slowly and hugged her back. She broke the hug after a few seconds and ran off with her supplies.

"I'll be at the hot springs if you need me." She said to him and ran off to the house. He stood there in silence and breathed in and out calming himself. Feeling the deep throb in his chest, he looked at the ground.

"This is a new feeling. Father, is this what you told me about? When you said you fell in love for the first time?" He thought to himself. But he decided to let the high of his new found emotions take over him while he walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

This morning a hand full of men came to the house to talk to their demon lord. Rin watched them from a small crack in the door from where it wasn't shut all all the way, Sesshoumaru was speaking to the various lords about a war approaching from the Northern borders. She couldn't keep up with their lingo but saw her master grow furious as the conversation continued. He yelled at them and watched as all the generals walk on eggshells. The conversation lasted almost an hour but in the end, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath of air in and began signing documents and talking in a calm voice.

"Have your men to these locations, I'll follow behind you as soon as I can. The Northerners will find their place and stay there lest they find slaughter preferable." He said as he stamped the documents and handed them to the generals at his table. They nodded and bowed once they stood up from their spots. As they left the room, Rin backed out of their way and watched all of them go to the front door, Haru opened the door and waved them off before closing it behind them. Rin turned to walk in to the room to see her master frustrated and tense.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you okay?" He looked at her, stopping his forehead massage.

"No Rin. I'm not." He said as he looked at her. She came up to him and hugged him. In that moment, he felt the twinge of fatherly love as she hugged him but it did little to ease the stress of his conversation.

"What can I do to make you okay?" She asked looking at him. A smile presented itself and he thought about it for a second.

"Surprise me." He said before she gasped, a smile still there as she ran out of the room. He had no idea when she would be back but he went ahead and sat in his spot to see if she would be back soon. When she didn't come back and he grew tired of waiting, he left to try and calm his racing mind. He went in to his study, shutting the door behind him and then poured a cup of hot tea sitting at the desk.

"Let me know my Lord if you need some thing different." Haru said as he heard her putting away books. Quiet for a moment, he spoke out loud to get get attention.

"This war is said to come to our door here. Just twenty miles north of here." He took a sip of tea after her head turned towards him.

"What are we to do?" She asked curiously before coming up to him. She was so small compared to him that he towered over her. He didn't look at her but starred out the window past the mountains in the west of his home. Haru hummed low for a second before opening up the door in his study to the deck. She motioned for him to follow and the cool air kissed his face as he followed.

"What do you think we should do my Lord?" She asked more sternly. His face said it all in that moment and she gave a concerned look for him.

"My Lord what has you so unsure? You've always been a good general, a good leader, a bit rough but always knew what you were doing and how to get the results you needed." He looked at her and nodded. As they looked over the railing, he saw her in the garden. Her and Rin going out beyond the garden and pathways he had around his home attempting to do something.

"Oh so I am right once again." She said as a smile came over her face. He saw it and scrunched his eye brows together.

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshoumaru. I have known you all of your life. I am 532 years old, I have loved in my life time and I can see that you are starting to experience it. Perhaps it is her safety you are most concerned about." Her words sank in as he looked at her. It made sense because he didn't want to his leave this home. But he couldn't fathom having Rin or Kagome in the way of this or near it.

"I need to keep them safe." He thought as he leaned over the railing on his forearms. Haru smiled and walked away.

"Do what your father would have done." She said and left him alone. Referring to many years ago before a large war broke out, he had his mother and Sesshoumaru moved somewhere secretive so that they stayed safe. Sighing, he prepared himself for the talk he would have with Kagome and walked down stairs to the he reached the girls and saw Kagome and Rin were drawing pictures in the sand. The whole beach seemed to be covered but once he could see the pictures, Kagome looked up.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." Rin looked up to see him.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked and stood in front of the pictures.

"No but that's why I'm here. Rin I need to talk to Kagome. Alone." He said as Rin nodded and went to Jaken who was half way towards them from the beach. Kagome stood up and folded her arms

"What's going on?" She asked as he stood there. He was very unsure how to approach her with this and soon she could smell the stress on him.

"What's wrong? You're stressed out more than usual. Rin was just telling me about the generals that were just here." He nodded and began walking. She stuck to his side.

"Sometime had come up. There's a war north of here and it's getting bad. It's about twenty miles away and I don't want you and Rin anywhere near here. I want you to take her to your village and go until I come to get you." He said sternly. She was surprised to hear so much concern in his voice but at the same time, she knew if he was telling her to stay away it had to be bad. However with all of the skills she had now, she hoped he would think a little better of her for battle.

"I don't want to." She simply said and stopped. He was angered for a second but the second he looked at her, a fire was there. Burning determination was there and he admired her all the more for it. But he still didn't want her to partake in the war.

"Kagome you don't understand." She cut him off.

"No Sesshoumaru, I don't want to hide any more. Not from these guys. This is my home now. I want to stay here and protect it if I can. I want to prove that I can." She said as she said with confidence. He smirked.

"If there's no stopping you then I can't. Promise me that should anything happen, you will run to safety and take Rin with you." He said with all seriousness. She nodded.

"I promise." She said and he explained that he would have to leave by morning to catch up with his troops and join the fight. As they walked back to the house for him to get one more night's rest, she stopped him again before letting him go to his room.

"You have to promise me something too." She said and looked at him. She proceeded to give him another hug and held on tightly.

"Promise me you'll come back alive. I want you back in one piece." She said. His arms come together and held on. He nodded before whispering in her ear that he promised. Kagome watched the next morning as he took off for the battle with Jaken.

"Stay safe Sesshoumaru. I'll be here waiting." She thought to herself.

Miles away, a woman dressed in red and white walked along a road. Coming across an old temple that was once used to worship various gods, it was now an old ruin. She passed it without care or worry and walked hours up the side of a mountain. Seeing the people she passed by, she felt sorry that they lived such a poor life but for riches or money, she could not help them. Feeling a demonic like presence behind her, she turned to see a flash of red come at her. She had no fear as it came to her.

"Kikyo!" He said as he came up to her.

"Did you find something?" A smile crossed his face and he nodded.

"Take me there." She said as he grabbed a hold of her and carried her bridal style across the land. It took a few minutes to get there but he hopped up the side of a mountain until they reached a cave that was too high to reach for any human. Going inside it was the prior home and work place of the one who brought Kikyo back to life.

"This will do. I detest being here but this is the only place we can work." She said her fingers ran along side the rocky tub that was used to try and take Kagome's soul. Inuyasha felt bitterness towards his former friend as he thought about her. He knew that she loved him but he couldn't get over Kikyo once he thought about it. He had come to realize it before his dreams were stolen and he watched her transform in to someone he no longer knew.

"Soon Inuyasha. Soon life will be the way it was before Naraku came and messed it up for us. We can have the normal life we wanted." She said to him as she began searching through the place looking for remaining herbs and various tools. A smile cracked his frown and he nodded to himself. That was something he'd look forward to for certain.

"Good, now how does this all work? I mean what's going to happen?" He asked her. Without looking up from her work she spoke.

"First you will need to make her unconscious until we put her in to the tub. The herbs will attract the soul to stay close to it, she will need to be bound, there she will be powerless to move. Afterwards her soul will come back to me." She said as she looked through a book that had been put away on a shelf. Covered in dust, she blew the dust off and found the page she was looking for.

"This page is what I'm looking for. It'll take a couple of months to do this so for now this will be our home." She said as Inuyasha smiled. He came up to her and held her in his arms.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I thought I wanted Kagome but I realized it was only because she was alive and she was there with me. You are the woman I want." He said as he came up to her face and kissed her cold clay lips. She couldn't feel the warmth from it as he held on to her. But as they parted, she looked at him.

"I will still not have a body of my own but if I could purify her body. I might be able to put it back in it's original human state. Then I might be able to leave this cold body once and for all." She said as Inuyasha smiled.

"I'd love that." He said kissing her cheek before holding on to her again. He knew what he would be doing to Kagome was wrong, however he wanted revenge and he wanted Kikyo more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A month in to Sesshoumaru and Jaken leaving, Kagome and Rin were home alone with Haru. Kagome felt lonely as she walked around the house hoping to find him some where around here that he might suddenly be there but her wish was left unrewarded. She decided to walk around before going outside. She missed her friends, her family, and now she was missing him. Her demon lord that she had come to like so well. He was cold at first but now that she had grown to know him, every reason for what he did seemed sensible and was forgiven by her. Other memories came to her as she walked everywhere before stopping to lay in the grass. The wind was blowing warm air that night and she found it comforting despite her loneliness. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until some one woke her up.

"Look what I got boys!" A deep and scratchy voice said as Kagome felt her mouth being covered by a hand and watched as two orcs grabbed her arms and held her down. Kagome had trouble getting out of their grasp and felt her mouth go free only to feel a hard and deep pressure around her throat.

"Hmm, She's pretty. It's not every day we find such a pretty piece like her." He said and chuckled in his throat. He squeezed hard and she was beginning to lose vision before he loosened up and let go of her.

"Gag her and tie her up. Make sure she doesn't get away and hurry up before that dog finds out we're here." He said as the three of them struggled to keep a hold of her and they tied her up. Hog tied and gagged, Kagome laid in the grass watching a total of 8 Orcs came from the North side of the lake. A couple of row boats had brought them here and she watched as one came to sniff her. She felt fear grip her, unlike any other fear she had ever felt. It was paralyzing and for a moment she was helpless again.

"Oh I want this one boss. She's not marked or nothing!" He was punched at the back of the head and growled slightly.

"We have job to do first. Then we can fuck her." The other side as they took a look at her. The first waited until the other turned his back before grabbing her ass roughly .

"I'll be back for you. Don't worry we'll have lots of fun." He smirked and then snickered before leaving. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she struggled hard to get out. A swift kick to the head from another random Orc lead her too feel off balance and suddenly a lot of blood came from the wound where ever it was. She could feel the warm blood pool around her temple on the ground, she knew that she couldn't escape so easily. Hopelessness set in.

"Alright, aim. Fire!" All but one of the Orcs fired arrows covered in fire as she was held prisoner. She screamed into the gag as they pulled out swords and began going in to the house. She struggled to get free but the pain from her head was not allowing her to fight as much. Quickly a rough pull on the ropes and she was taken down towards the lake.

"I'm not going to wait. I've been fighting a war for weeks! I haven't had so much as bed under me in too long!" He said as he threw her to the ground and tied her hands up to a near by tree. She struggled under his grasp as he did it but slapped her, tears flew down even quicker. Kagome cried as she felt awful. Sesshoumaru would be too far away to hear her! She couldn't do this like she thought she could. And Rin and Haru were in danger. But at the moment she couldn't focus on them as the Orc began ripping at her clothes. He took the ropes off of her legs and he proceeded to break one leg. She violently screamed in to the gag as he did it.

"You'll get over it." He said to her and ripped her panties off. Her kimono now gone and he began fondling her breasts in his hands, very roughly to the point where he was leaving bruises. Kagome felt something changing in her stomach. And quickly it was spreading through out her body. Her tears stopped but the remaining few fell and she watched as he lifted his manhood out of his dirty trunks and attempted to put her leg up for him to enter her.

"Oh it looks like I'm scoring a virgin. A haha! Today's gonna be a good day!" He said. He noticed that she was still for a moment as he grabbed her broken leg and watched the bones he had broken come right back together again. He was taken back for a second and watched as her eyes began to glow red.

"What the hell?" He thought as a wind began to circle around them. He watched as her body in a small cloud of smoke burned through her bindings and gag before watching her increase in size. Within seconds instead of seeing a humanoid girl, he saw a giant beast that stood a hundred feet tall. Fur darker than the night, her teeth sharp and white, her eyes blood red, and her sights on the Orc that tried to deflower her. She leaned down to his level, knocking him on his ass as her nose touched his chest. His smell was horrendous! She bared her teeth at him as he tried to crawl away, barely able to put his pants on as he had the scent of fear coursing through his body. She could smell it and her inner beast was finally out, she was going to rip his heart out if he had one. Snarling at first, a roar was let out and he was instantly deaf. She had ripped his ear drums and she watched as this Orc stood still and she grabbed him with her teeth. His arms wailing outside of her jaw as she shook her head back and forth. The screams in her mouth were exciting and she shook harder, an audible crack was made and she dropped him. He couldn't move his legs and she put a paw on him and pressed. Blood and bone poured out as his eyes showed signs of lifelessness. Her blood rage could not be contained as she as heard a scream in the distance and she darted towards the first Orc she saw. Grabbing him, she bite down on him and his body split in two. She watched as two men got in to a row boat, only Rin bound and gagged in to it. They began trying to swim away but Kagome excessively stomped on the boat. Losing herself, she let Rin fall in to the water while she went for the Orcs. Biting their limps off, she let them drown before watching Ah Un dive in front of her and in to the water. She watched him grab Rin in his mouth and ran off. Looking behind her she saw the remaining few Orcs run off in to the woods and looked a the burning house. A scream was heard inside.

"Haru!" Kagome came back to her senses slightly and ran towards the house, inside Haru was on the second floor still in the burning remains of the study and Kagome tried grabbing her. She singed the fur on her muzzle and gently as she could grabbed Haru. But when she brought Haru out, she didn't move again. Nudging her with her nose, nothing again. Haru was burned badly and she couldn't think straight. Kagome felt a fire within her and before she knew it, she went to the edge of the forest to spray a liquid fire from her mouth over the forest and watched as the Orcs were burned alive and the forest began to light up with fire.

"Kagome!" Rin was flying on Ah Un attempting to get her attention.

"Please change back." She cried as Kagome snarled. Kagome felt a sting in her paw and looked down to see an Orc, half alive and burnt badly, lunge his sword in to her. She cried out in pain before frying him again with her fire breath. Her anger was so built up now, she didn't want to stop lashing out.

"Kagome stop please!" Rin begged her. All Kagome felt was rage and it refused all other wishes except to kill. She lashed out with one of her paws at them and missed them.

For a few minutes, She chased them past the mountain areas near their home and tried to jump up and catch them in her mouth.

"Kagome stop it! I'll get Sesshoumaru for you!" Rin screamed out as she cried and Kagome stopped in her tracks at that and the smell of Rin's tears came to her nose. She shook her head back and forth trying to calm her anger and stopped running. She had lost herself and when she focused on where she was and what she was doing, she watched Rin run away and the smell of blood all over herself.

"Oh my god." Her ears went back and she headed back home. Seeing the corpses of dead Orcs around, Haru's singed body laying on the ground, she began running south east from this place. She was ashamed at what she had done and run as fast as she could for as long as she could.

"I'm so sorry! Rin I'm so sorry!" She thought as she continued running. She ran for a long time before finally stopping. Maybe 100 miles away from her home now. She was out of breath and now as she wanted to go back to being herself, she couldn't change. She felt stuck in her newest fur skin. Internally she began crying.

"Stupid me! I should have never fell down the well, I shouldn't have tried to stop Inuyasha, and now I've lost it." Kagome thought as she thought about disappointing Sesshoumaru.

"He'll be so disappointed. All those months of work and I've ruined it. I deserve this. Exile." She thought as she looked around, near by there was a canyon that she could hide in. Shame got her to go and look down before jumping in. At the bottom was a small creek flowing through and a cave just big enough for her was there. She wiggled in and laid down. Out of the rain and elements, she was going to stay there.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru." She thought before falling to the exhaustion and sadness. Sleep came over her but it would not be very restful.

It had been a month almost two in to his search for Kagome. Walking around and spotting nothing, he walked around for miles everyday. It wasn't until one night that he had been brought over by the smell of fire and a loud dog roaring that he became intrigued by what was going on. He was east of what was happening but an hour after it happened, he came across a house burning, almost burned down, bodies of Orcs laid around, and one dead woman.

"What the hell happened here?" He thought to himself. He couldn't smell much through the smoke around here except that there were paw prints, giant ones headed south roughly. He decided to run after it. The smell of familiar though!

"Kagome?" He thought as he ran for a couple of hours. The prints that dug in to the ground had stopped now and he looked around. Seeing no evidence that she was around, he continued on until he got a smell of a large creature near by, smoke and blood emanating off of it in the trail. He saw a deep crack in the ground, a canyon and saw recent paw prints in the mud below.

"Found you." He said quietly to himself as he quietly walked up to the cave entrance. It was large but when he looked inside, he saw a large black beast, it's back facing him.

"Kagome." He said to himself. The breathing he faintly heard stopped and it wiggled around to look at him. Seeing him there, the beast was obviously stood a stance and bared it's teeth at him.

"Kagome, if it's you, twitch one of your ears." He said as her teeth still bared at him but she did as he asked after some hesitation. He was shocked to see her to be honest. He didn't know the jewel would do this to her and gods know if he got her mad now he'd really have a challenge. He put a hand up and reached out to touch her nose.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm here to take you home. To everyone. They miss you." He said as she stopped baring her teeth and her ears folded back. She shook her head and laid down again.

"What's wrong?" He asked her and she whimpered.

"Can't you turn back to a human again?" He asked with some frustration. She shook her head. He sighed for a moment and came up to her. He scratched the top of her head and massaged it very carefully. It felt great to her and she began to relax. Slowly her heart beat slowed down and she felt this unwinding in her stomach go away. This fur of hers, seemed to be falling off. Now she felt colder and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking at her. She had changed back to her human self.

"Thank you." She said sheepishly and covered her naked body that was now bruised and covered with blood on various parts. Inuyasha was stunned again that she took on Orcs. He asked her about what happened and she told him as quick as she could. She didn't sense any hostility in his voice but it was awkward him being here. He had given her his fire rat top, she covered herself and sighed.

"Thank you." She grabbed some fire wood and began trying to create a fire.

"Why did you come back for me?" She asked him as plain as could be. He didn't expect this honestly. He almost hoped she'd throw herself at him again. It was nice right now that she was like this instead of what he expected.

"I talked to Sango and Miroku a few months after you left. I asked where you were and no one had a clue. I figured I'd just go looking for you the old fashion way and well now I found you. So in the morning we can go back." He said to her. She didn't want to go back after what she tried to do to Rin, and she felt dangerous still.

"I don't know Inuyasha.I don't know if I can do it again. I almost killed Rin and if I had just been on watch, I would've been able to save my friend Haru." She thought, tears coming to her eyes and she looked at the entrance of the cave. It was raining now and the fire she started was starting to glow brighter and brighter. Inuyasha nodded and came up to her side.

"It'll be okay." He said and he starred at the fire for a while. He didn't make conversation with her hearing that she had fallen asleep. He sighed to himself as he looked at her and saw her face, covered in dirt and smudged away blood.

"Not much longer before you can stop worrying." He thought to himself as he added another log to the pile and rested a couple of feet away from her.

Author's Note: Whew! These last couple of chapters were hard on me! Had writer's block going on and how to piece it all together was a toughie! So bare with me guys, good things are still to come! :D - SK


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **One second Kagome was hanging on to him as he jumped and the next thing he knew, he was hearing Sango scream bloody murder.**

" **Kagome! Stay with me!" He looked down from the top of a rock before jumping back to them to see that Kagome bleeding out profusely from her side and from the back of her head. He saw for a moment Miroku and Sango trying their best to stop the bleeding. But after a while, Kagome went motionless. She wasn't even breathing. Sango screamed at her to wake up but Miroku came over to grab her, console her and then let her cry in to his chest. Inuyasha had no words to say except that she was gone. Her hand was closed like as if it were holding on to something. He hoped that perhaps if he took the jewel now, he could revive her. But as he searched for the jewel, nothing came up. He was perplexed but as the minutes went on and he carried her lifeless body, he could smell something happening to Kagome. A smell coming from her that was not natural. He looked at her and watched as her face which was white and pale became full again with color and he watched as stripes on her arms developed and her ears became pointed. Her body changed and he was stunned to believe what was going on.**

" **What the . . . ? Kagome?" He asked as he starred at her. Something about her seemed unnatural yet she was becoming alive. He could feel her become warm again and she stirred for a moment.**

" **Kagome? Are you there?" Sango said as everyone came up to her. Inuyasha still held her in his arms.**

" **Kagome." He whispered to her and watched as her eyes opened. Blood red with small black pupils starring at the ceiling before looking back at him. Her mouth opened and formed a defensive snarling look. He dropped her and watched as her eyes fixated on him.**

" **Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked unsure like.**

" **You, Inuyasha!" She said and suddenly lunged at him. He dodged and the group was forced to stay put. It was obvious Inuyasha was the target and not anyone else.**

" **You killed me!" She said as trying to swipe at him. She managed to cut up some of the fabric on his shirt but as she recklessly tried to hit him. He dodged once more before she got to cut up some of his pants and his tetsuiga ripped off of his hip.**

" **Kagome what's the matter with you? I didn't kill you. It was an accident." He said as he could only get out of her attack's way. She bared her teeth again at him and screamed at him. He told the group to leave as he took care of her, and seeing as Sango and Miroku were already hurt from their previous fight with Naraku, they listened and gathered Kilala and Shippo to escape. Inuyasha ran with Kagome at his heels and felt her presence next to him. She swiped at him and he punched her across the face. Coming to a clearing, he stopped to face her and saw her come at him still. His punch did little to stop her.**

" **Knock it off Kagome! I'm not the enemy." He said as he watched her stop in front of him.**

" **Inuyasha, you let me fall! You didn't catch me and it killed me." She said as tears fell from her eyes. He didn't mean to let her fall. He just blacked out a little when he got a hold of the jewel.**

" **No I didn't. It was an accident." He said and she grabbed her head. His brows came together and watched as she held her head together.**

" **What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he became deeply concerned. The edge in her voice seemed to be gone as he came up to her to help her up.**

" **My head feels like it's going to split apart! It hurts so bad." She screamed at him. He saw her eyes were slowly reverting back to their white but this time gold and black were the coloring instead of chocolate brown and he felt safe to approach her.**

" **It's okay, we'll find Kaede and see if she can help." He said and carried her back towards where Sango and Miroku were. As he did, he came across Kikyo. Stopping as soon as they spotted each other, Kikyo was surprised to see him. He stopped at her and she remained silent when she saw Kagome was sleeping. Kikyo took a look at Kagome, studying her up and down after hearing the story from Inuyasha about what happened leading up to now.**

" **Inuyasha, be careful of her. She is extremely dangerous. She might try to kill you." He heard her say. Kagome couldn't be. She got close to but she stopped. He figured it was alright now. Kagome's eyes opened and she saw Kikyo standing with them.**

" **Kikyo." She said and clutched her head some more.**

" **Inuyasha, if you have any love or care for me, you will heed my warning and you will get rid of her." Kikyo said as Kagome was too busy to clutching her head to really listen.**

" **Kikyo that's not necessary." He said and sat Kagome down at the base of a tree and talked to Kikyo.**

" **But we do need help for her. Can you offer anything to help us?" He asked as Kikyo began walking away.**

" **No." Kikyo said as Inuyasha felt his heart hurt at her words. But as he was left in the silence of his own presence, he didn't hear Kagome come up behind him.**

" **She won't help us?" He was startled to see her but when he did, her bangs covered her eyes and she felt ominous.**

" **No, we'll have to go to Kaede. Let me ask her if she can at least keep an eye out for how we can help you." He said and she growled slightly to herself.**

" **We don't need her anyways."**

" **Yes we do Kagome. We have no idea what's going with you and the more help we get the better." Inuyasha said defensively. He could tell Kagome was getting frustrated and angry a lot quicker than usual. It had to be because of the jewel.**

" **No Inuyasha, she has already told us she wants nothing to do with us."**

" **Kagome stop it. You're acting childish. Let me talk to her and see if I can at least get her to help us out." He said as he began walking towards Kikyo's direction. He walked away maybe a total of 20 or so paces before he stopped and watched the wind around him become present. It started off in a light circle and then strong. He looked back to see it circling Kagome. Her presence seemed much darker suddenly and he watched as she came at him again.**

" **I have been with you through more than she has. Why her? She's nothing but a walking corpse!" Kagome said as she bolted at Inuyasha and before he could move properly, he felt a piercing pain shot through his chest. Kagome's arm was through his chest all the way to her elbow. Tears swelled in his eyes as he starred at her.**

" **Kagome, no." He said as she laid a hand on his shoulder to pull her arm out. But she didn't seem to care for there was so much anger that she struck him again. Another hole to his stomach, he would've been amazed at her strength if it were not for the fact that she was piercing his body with her hand. His rage began to build up as she pulled her arm out, ready for another shot at him.**

" **I don't want to hear it from you! You stole the jewel from me and that's why you're acting like this. You don't know how to use it! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have it! That jewel should've been mine!" He yelled and screamed at her. She tried to take another shot at him but he punched her in the face and watched as she flew back. He could feel his own inner beast coming up and as she was lost to the demon rage, he didn't hold back. He was stunned for words, he and he couldn't contain his own anger at her.**

" **Kagome! You bitch!" Kagome seemed to react when he said the curse word. She was still for a second and as he became enriched with anger, Kagome slowed down. She stopped for a moment but he didn't care. He wanted to unleash his rage against her once he realized she was like this because she took the jewel from him.**

" **You over reacting, untrusting, despicable wench." He said as he came at her and tried to punch her again. When he landed a few on her and watched her fly in to trees and in the grass, she looked at him and began to run at him again. He managed to dodge her a little bit before getting hit in the side and he lost his tessaiga. He felt his anger build and his own inner demon was coming out. He felt the blackness of it start to come out but the second his wounds acted up, he felt the anger building up die down. He looked for Kagome and saw she was making a run for it.**

" **Bitch." He cursed to himself and felt himself calm down enough. He was alone now, no one here but him. For a few minutes he rested and allowed his wounds to heal up a little, but it did little to stop the tears that came to him. Angry tears burned down his cheeks and he felt his heart rip a little as he realized what had just happened.**

" **I tried to warn you." It was Kikyo behind him. He didn't turn around yet but he stood up and quickly wiped the tears away. He nodded and felt her hand grab on to his. It was cold but he felt comfort from her. It had been a long time since she had held his hand like this.**

" **I'm sorry. I just didn't really think she would." He said as Kikyo came up to him and examined his wounds. Deep gashes that were bleeding profusely. Kikyo walked him over to a small group of trees to heal him up. He had been so angry that they didn't bother him so much but now he could really use some time to rest up. That night he began to rest, Kagome's damage to him took him a whole two days to heal. Kikyo stayed with him and helped him get better.**

He remembered that day so clearly and now that he watched as she slept, the struggles she was enduring made him feel less upset and some satisfaction. He breathed in and out and walked outside to the edge of the cave.

"Stay focused." He thought to himself and left his doubtful thoughts alone.

It had been a long and miserable day for the Lord of the Western Lands. He found out earlier in the week that one of his head generals was a spy for the North and had to keep the secret to himself as he searched them out. Finding out who it was, he recognized that this man was one of the generals who came to his house and stood before him with Northern money in his pocket. He had him swiftly punished before being killing him. With one extra threat out of the way, he was able to focus on the war. At the moment, he ached in pain as he sat down. He hadn't had to be this active in a long time. His head hurt the most and he massaged his temples as he did.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, someone is here to speak with you." A young soldier said as he was the traitor general's replacement. Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head.

"Tell them I will see them later." He massaged his head and went back to relieving his stress. Kagome was really good at talking to him about these things. She had been a very good person for him to confide in and talk to. Her presence alone made him at of it now, he wished to be home with her. He found himself getting busy to pass the time when he heard a shrill scream call out his name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Something's happened!" It was Jaken. Despite his distaste for the Imp, when Jaken sounded like this, it was of great importance. He set everything down to listen.

"What?"

"The house is gone, Kagome is gone. Orcs attacked them and Rin was almost attacked by Kagome!" Jaken said as Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes Rin just barely managed to make it here. She's not hurt but she doesn't have Kagome here." He said as Sesshoumaru stood up. What the hell happened?

"Jaken, take me to Rin." He said as Jaken lead him in to the infirmary. There Rin smelled like smoke and blood. She was laying down in a straw bed, being given water from a nurse. Sesshoumaru got on his knees and sat her up.

"Rin, what happened?" Her eyes opened, her eyes were a little red from the smoke he figured and listened to her story. Kagome had been walking outside when Rin went to bed. She woke up to find Orcs attacking the house and one pulled her out of bed with the intention of using them all as hostages to make Sesshoumaru give up the war. Telling him what happened after they did and how Rin caught a glance of Kagome being beaten by one of the Orcs before she transformed, made his blood boil with rage. The war would have to wait for now.

"Jaken, I'm going to the house. Stay here and make sure everything stays in order." Jaken was more than up to the task and Sesshoumaru left immediately. He knew it had to take at least a full day and night to get to his home with out rest. He was proud of Rin for making it, but now what to make of where Kagome went was his biggest concern.

Nearly a whole day later, he found the burned remains of his home of nearly 200 years, gone and ruined. He saw the carnage Kagome incurred with the Orcs. Definitely Northerners from the looks of their armor and clothes. He found the one that was most torn up and smashed. Maybe 10 feet away from the corpse were pieces of clothing shredded. He picked them up and held it to his nose. It was Kagome and she reeked of fear and tears. It hurt to smell this but he could figure out what happened. His inner beast roared to be let out but he had to keep his composure. Kagome had proved to be a harmful critic to herself, he would have to prove to her that she wasn't in the wrong. Even if she tried to hurt Rin. Knowing Rin, if Kagome apologized, Rin would be able to move past this with her. He saw claw marks in the ground heading south. He quickly followed after her. He hoped that he wasn't too far behind on her trail.

"Kagome please be safe." He whispered to himself as he sped as hard as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kagome was spiraled in to a blackness. She was thoroughly upset still about everything. Had she just been able to fight off the Orcs, she would've been able to run for Sesshoumaru. Maybe even fend off the house while Rin went for him perhaps. She wouldn't know now. Her sleep seemed short as she opened her eyes and looked at the fire next to Inuyasha. Sprawled out and snoring he was. Unaware that she was awake. She sat against the wall feeling ashamed. That feeling of shame never made her feel so low as she did there. The over whelming urge was stronger than it had ever been before. She had also never transformed in to her fur like skin before. Sesshoumaru had told her a few times before that not every one could transform. It was a skill that was either present or not. Perhaps it was because she had transformed that lead her to lose control, either way her results lead her to attempt to take Rin's life out of anger and now she's run away.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I tried." She thought to herself. Looking in to the fire, she breathed in and out shallow like and made no noises.

She tried to fall back asleep but it seemed her mind and body had no interest. She felt restless and walked outside of the cave. It was still black outside with no signs of light shining. She walked back and forth for a while before being calm enough to walk back in to the cave.

She looked at Inuyasha and realized the mix of shame from earlier and the anxiety of seeing him here was not doing her any good. She felt unsure about how to be around him suddenly. Like when she met him a couple of years back. He seemed like a stranger to her, and it didn't settle well in her gut. She sat on the ground and added wood to the fire. The wood from the previous hour had collapsed and made a sound loud enough to wake him up.

"You're awake early." He said as he yawned and rolled over to look at her. She nodded.

"Yeah I couldn't fall back asleep once I woke up." She could feel his burning gaze on her, her face became heated from anxiousness alone.

"What?" She lead out as if she had no idea what he could be starring at her for.

"What happened? You reek of death and fire." He said as he got up and sat closer to her. "And you seem pale." He could tell she was upset, she had often enough given him the same face of disappointment or just down right being upset.

"It's a long story." She said and folded her knees up to her chest and she wanted to bury her face. Inuyasha was quiet for a minute before sitting against her side and breathing out.

"Well, if you want to, we can talk about it on the way home." He said casually. Kagome felt tears come as the word home popped up.

"Home." She whispered as she felt him wrap an arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm here to take you home." He said to her. The words were like honey to her ears, but she could see there was so much he didn't know. She was quiet for a minute but as if a bomb exploded, she began telling him everything. How she left the village in the first place, starting the training with Sesshoumaru, the friendships she made, the Orcs that came to the house, and so on and so forth. When she got to the end, she was balling out. Crying as she explained her crimes. Inuyasha could do nothing but take it in. She'd look at him every few minutes or so and see his expression was surprise.

"Wow." It was all he could say by the time she finished. She wiped her nose and her tears away and nodded.

"Yup so that's what has been happening since I left." She said as they starred off in to the distance for a moment. Inuyasha was the first to stop the silence.

"Well all the more to leave him and come home. We need you back home. Shippo wouldn't stop asking me to bring you home or else I'd pay. Little runt." He mumbled the last part under his breath. Kagome chuckled and then began to laugh as she thought of her little Shippo.

"Oh Shippo, has he gotten bigger? What's happening with Miroku and Sango?" She asked him. He was shrugged simply. Her excitement dwindled slightly but his answers made her happy nonetheless.

"They're well. Everyone's okay. Even the old lady is good." He said. She smiled and a tear escaped but she wiped away and nodded.

"Guess I need to go see them don't I?" He nodded.

"You do. I've been looking for you for months. It's time to come back home." He said as she nodded.

"He'll probably need time to cool off. I don't want to make him mad with coming home and everything being gone because of me. Plus with Rin, I just can't face her. I just can't. I'll go home for a while before going back and making amends." Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." He said as Kagome leaned up against him and fell asleep. She wanted to sleep so badly and now she found just enough peace to be able to do it.

"Just another day or two Kikyo. I'll be there soon." Inuyasha said quietly to himself as he watched a soul stealer appear at the top of the entrance of the cave. He looked at the two before taking off and Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Soon Kagome. You'll feel better." He thought to himself.

The sun came up a few hours later, Kagome was sleepy and groggy from the little sleep she did have but with seeing her friends in the future to come, she couldn't help but feel more awake with the excitement of her reunion with friends to come.

They caught a small pig for breakfast and eat everything they could before walking on. A lot of the time was masked with silence and little to no talk. It wasn't unusual for Inuyasha to be quiet but she felt something was eating at him almost. He seemed to walk a little farther ahead of her a lot of the time. Probably because she had been with Sesshoumaru for so long. Inuyasha hated him so tremendously.

"Inuyasha wait up." She said out loud finally catching up to him. "Are you excited to go home too?" She asked. He humphed at her.

"Well duh. I've been searching for you and now that I've found you, I just wanna be home. That's all." He said plainly. Kagome could sense something off about him and she didn't like it. She left the awkward silence come over them for a while before he sighed.

"Actually there is something." She stopped and looked at him. He spun around and saw her still. "Is it because I was with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha was perplexed by it.

"No not really. But that doesn't mean I don't like it. He's the world biggest ass and I still can't believe you actually got to know him. It's because your not human any more. If you were, he'd leave you." He said plainly. She nodded.

"I believe it." She said as he sighed.

"What I want to say, I'm not sure how you'll feel about it but remember when I asked Kikyo to keep an eye out on any new information? Well she found something." Inuyasha said as he looked at her. Kagome was curious and walked closer to him.

"Kagome she found out that there's a way to purify you. If you want to, we can make it work. Everything can go back to the way it was. Everyone and us traveling. Maybe even stay at Kaede's village if we don't feel like going anywhere." He said as she looked off of the side of his shoulder and felt speechless.

"Back to the way it was before? Like before the jewel? Before it changed me?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Kagome crossed her arms for a second before walking in front of him. Seeing her clawed hands like the first time she did, made her question everything.

"Would it be better to go back? Even after all of that work I did?" Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha let her have space for a moment before talking again.

"So how about it?" He asked.

"I don't know Inuyasha. I'd like to think I'm doing better now. Maybe even stay this way but I don't know." She sounded unsure.

"But you would be able to stay with Miroku and Sango again." Kagome nodded.

"The villagers were so scared of me when they looked at me." Inuyasha came up to hug her and she was taken back by it.

"Would you like to be seen as a scary demon who could go crazy or would it be better to be the human you once were?" He asked her as she looked over his should again. This time to push him away and see a figure appear before her.

"Sesshoumaru."

He had been running for hours and almost a couple of days now. Trying to keep up with her trail before it went cold. Even when the rains came and worked away at some of her tracks, he was able to keep going. When the morning came, almost a day and a half away from when Rin came to him, he came to a clearing where a gorge was. He looked around and saw that the tracks were gone. He back tracked and saw where the tracks changed course and followed down in to the crack. He saw in a large, an old fire. Cold and dead now. He could smell her there though. With out a doubt, she was here not too long ago. But another smell made his nose scrunch as he smelled around. It stunk and he almost sneered as he realized the half demon was here too.

"Inuyasha. What are you up to?" He asked himself as he followed out and ran as fast as he could on the trail. It was getting fresher and fresher as he ran towards her. Her scent was in the air now, she was close!

"Almost there." He thought as he could see a few miles in to the distance, she was standing there and getting a hug from him when he came to them. He was stunned a little bit to see them there. Kagome spotted him and pushed him away.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered. It was faint but he could hear it when he stopped. Her voice was so nice to hear again.

"Kagome, why are you running away?" He asked her. He couldn't see a real reason as to why she would leave them.

"I messed up this time. I can't stand to look at her just yet. Not even you really." She said stunned. He could smell her slight fear that she was nervous around him. It had been so long since she was like this.

"Kagome, I think it's best if you come back." Inuyasha's back was still turned to him but he noticed a cringe to the half demon as he spoke. Sesshoumaru noticed that and analyzed in his mind, it wasn't something normal to him.

"Sesshoumaru everything's gone. I let everyone down. And you're home is gone. Haru's dead because I was sleeping on the job." Kagome said, tears were starting to fall from her eyes and she didn't realize it till they fell down her pale cheeks. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and watched as Inuyasha walked away to give them space. He removed a tear from her cheek and laid his hand upon it afterwards.

"Rin's not mad at you, you know. She was scared but not any more. We both want you to come back home." He said as she looked at him again with tears falling down. She hugged him and this time he returned it. He could smell her stress going away and it pleased him. Right here is where he wanted her to be.

"Kagome tell him we can change you back." His ears shot up as he heard that and Kagome was still for a second. She looked at Inuyasha who was about 20 feet away.

"What are you talking about half breed?" His voice towards Inuyasha but Kagome stopped him from saying any more.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo say they can revert me back to being a human. I don't know yet if I want to go through with it." Kagome said as she looked at him. Her arms had retracted away from him and he had to keep himself together as she did. The second cool air hit his chest, he missed her.

"So what do you plan on doing then?" He asked her. Kagome was stumped.

"I don't know. But I want to visit everyone first. Perhaps I'll visit them, come back one more time and visit Rin and apologize and then take it from there." Kagome seemed sure of her answer but his heart was a little afraid for her. He had always hated humans but first Rin and then Kagura had changed his opinions in the past, Kagome despite being a fully transformed human to demon, was doing the same to him now. However he knew she had to make this big decision on her own.

"Kagome, what ever you decide to do, don't make a decision you'll regret. You did tell me once how if you had the change you would go back to being human, do you still feel the same?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No." She took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, for everything. Letting the house burn and trying to hurt Rin." He stopped her there and pressed his hand to her face. He took a leap of faith and brought her lips to his own. He could feel the heat on her cheeks rising up and her body react to the kiss. Her heart he could almost hear with his ears beating profusely. When he parted the kiss seconds later, he looked at her. Her face was bright red and he smirked.

"I'm sad Haru is gone, but I would've been even more upset if you had died too. Promise me you'll make the right choice. And then come back to me." He could see Kagome's red beaten face nod in response to me.

"Yes." She squeaked out and he hugged her again. She hugged him tightly and watched as she left him.

"Finish the war and meet me back at the lake." She said and left for Inuyasha's side. She waved at him and he nodded back. He was sad slightly to see her go but he knew deep inside the news he would give to Rin would make her happier than to say Kagome would never come back. When he saw they were out of sight, he took a deep breath in as he could imagine her lips back on his.

"Come back to me Kagome." He said to the wind as it blew by him and towards her way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Her spirits were lifted after seeing him. She didn't think any thing of his feelings towards her and it made her heart beat fast for hours to come after he had kissed her. She remembered all of the nights they had stayed up long in to the night were they talked about various things. Even recalling where she went in to details about her former life in the modern era. She could think of every time she admired him and wondered if he was developing a soft spot for her. The way her heart was beating fast made her think that she was equally so for him.

"Are you going to keep lagging behind?" She heard Inuyasha say as he was ahead of her by at least 10 feet, she picked her pace up and stood closer to him.

"I guess not then." She said with a smile on her face. She could sense Inuyasha's distaste for what had just happened.

"Get over it Inuyasha. It was just a kiss." She said as he did his usual pout towards her when he didn't like something.

"It's not like it matters anyways. A kiss is just a kiss." He said as Kagome glared at him. She caught his gaze and shot an icy glance at him.

"It matters to me." She said as she began running ahead of him. She ran at full force towards her village of friends while thinking of her war hero who was on his way back to his duties. She would make this week with her friends count before heading back to him.

He watched her all week. Enjoying the time she was spending with everyone. When Sango saw her, both of them were sobbing at how much this missed each other. Miroku was more than delighted to see Kagome return to them. Shippo was also happy to see Kagome and cried endlessly it seemed over her return. He kept to himself as the group reunited and rejoiced in everyone being there again. Inuyasha found himself sitting among everyone with Kaede and Kilala, hearing Kagome talk about all of the adventures and struggles with Sesshoumaru. He could see it in her face and tone, she liked him. But if he had to describe it, he'd almost suggest she loved him. The thought of Sesshoumaru being with Kagome made him sick. He couldn't believe she had allowed herself to be brainwashed by him. He listened as she talked her friends in to thinking he could be a better guy than they originally thought, all of them just as skeptical but happy that she had found a new friend. He could smell her scent get stronger as she went on and on about him. She was attracted to him, he could feel his ears burn at the thought.

"He's been amazing with helping me through everything. It was like a tough love kind of thing at first but he was incredible actually. He was just the teacher I needed" Kagome said with awe.

"Yeah when you're a know it all bastard you seem to come off like that to people." Inuyasha said sharply and got everyone's attention.

"Inuyasha give him some credit, he took me in when things got bad here. He actually warmed up to me." She said to him. He wanted to hear no more of it.

"You know what I've had to go through with him. I hate hearing about him." He said angrily, He didn't want to continue on the discussion and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he ran off.

"What's his problem?" Shippo asked with a lack of patience behind his voice. Kagome could tell he was starting to become bitter about her constantly going on and on about Sesshoumaru. She couldn't help it and she didn't want to stop either.

"I've heard jealousy can make you angry when hearing the one you care for talks about another." Kaede said as Kagome looked towards the door. She let out a deep breath to calm herself, she'd deal with Inuyasha's attitude later.

After finishing up dinner, Kagome washed up at the springs before coming back to Kaede's village and getting ready for bed. When she laid her head down on the pillow, it took her seconds to fall asleep and in her darkness, she dreamed of her demon prince fighting.

She dreamed that he was looking for her, and quickly he found her and held her close to him. She could smell him as if he were actually there, she could feel kisses up her neck and jaw, and she could see his eyes clear as day too. His golden eyes burned her soul in so many good ways. His hand reached out and wrapped her neck.

"Kagome." He whispered lustfully in to her ear and she realized she was naked beside him. No embarrassment, no shame, and all of the love she felt she had, she wanted to give to him.

"Sesshoumaru. My Sesshoumaru." She said to him as he brought her lips close to him and kissed him passionately. It felt so real to her. She could feel so close to him and when she woke up, she was dismayed.

"Damn." She thought softly to herself. Laying her head back down, she hoped sleep would return her dream back for her to watch like a movie. She was really enjoying it. She could tell that her arousal was heightened and calmed herself down. Breathing in and out, she concentrated on allowing herself to return to a normal state, her sexual needs would have to wait. She looked at the fire place in the center of the room and it was still burning. She must have only recently fell asleep to wake right back up.

She laid there trying to fall back asleep but ultimately her fantasy dream woke her and her head was spinning with thoughts much to hard to return to her sleep. She got up to go outside and use the restroom. Finishing up, she looked at the moon, it was directly above her. She was wishing to see him soon. Walking around the village, she felt good to be home. Many of the villagers welcomed her back, they were skeptical but she had the confidence now to assure them that she could control herself this way. She refused to tell any one about her fur skin and kept it to herself. No need to scare them back in to thinking she could wreck havoc on them.

"Kagome?" She turned around and saw Inuyasha walking towards her.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked, his hands were stuck inside his robe.

"I was but I can't get back to sleep. You know. It's one of those kinds of nights." She said to him as they began walking side by side together.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Just keeping watch and making myself useful." He said to her as she nodded her head.

"Ah." She said before looking around at the sleepy town. No one was out, no one seemed awake, and nothing by the sounds of crickets in the distance.

"So Kagome, do you think you'll stay?" Inuyasha asked after a quick moment.

"I don't know. Inuyasha I'll be honest. I'd like to go back to them. Rin needs someone to look up to and help her understand what being a woman is like. Plus I'd like to be back with him. So I guess I will be eventually. Probably in a couple of days or so I'll leave to go back. I do have to help with building a new house, the last one didn't survive the fire." She said awkwardly. She didn't want to tell him but at the same time, not telling would damage what ever bit of their friendship they had. He didn't say anything and Kagome cleared her throat.

"It's where I think my heart is at now." He stopped middle stride.

"With him?" Kagome blushed as she realized she was about to say it out loud.

"Yeah. I know you don't care for it but I think . . . No. I do love him." She thought as she felt her heart burst with excitement. It felt right to say it out loud now. It was truthful and she felt it in her soul, she fell for her teacher, her former enemy, and now a good friend. Inuyasha however seemed devastated about it.

"You can't be with him Kagome. He's no good for you." He said to he as he walked away. Coming to the edge of the village, he decided to walk that way.

"Inuyasha, I've been able to stay with him for 6 months without issue. Can't you just except that I at least care about him." She talked a little louder to him. He began to take off. Kagome felt a slight fury coming on and ran after him. Running through the trees Kagome chased after his trail.

"Inuyasha! Talk to me!" She yelled at him as he stopped and she landed beside him.

"Seriously talk to me. Why do you think it's so bad for me to like him?" She felt funny having to defend her choice of crush to him. Especially since it was his half brother.

"One he's an asshole, two he'll try to kill you if you did become human again, and I just don't like it." He said putting his arms together and leaning against a tree.

"Inuyasha, it's just going to be how things happen. I like him and I'd like to go back to him again." She said to him. She took a deep breath in and then out before standing on a branch to look out over all of the trees.

"I used to have feelings for you, you know. I really liked you. But after all of the fighting we did, all of those months ago, it persuaded me to move on. I was scared of you. And I realized you aren't over Kikyo so it was time to move on and Sesshoumaru stepped in. He helped me and took me in. He didn't have to but he did." She said as she looked off in to the distance. Inuyasha stood next to her and hugged her from behind.

"You know I hate him with every thing I've got. He's tried to kill us. You've told me about how he's injured you while training." She cut him off.

"Inuyasha it was training and that was a training possibility. Plus he told me that I would learn quicker and adapt better." He got some words in.

"He's still nothing good." He said to her as she felt one of his arms move.

"Trust me, it's better this way that you don't get yourself involved any more than you did." He said to her as she felt suspicious. She moved out of his grasp and watched as he came up with a cloth in hand. She could tell that was a sleeping herb bag of sorts.

"What the hell?" She asked him, growing furious at him.

"I wasn't lying when I said I don't want to see you get killed. But you need to go back to being a human. It's just the way it has to be." Kagome was surprised at him, she really thought he had changed and wanted her here because he missed her. She felt stunned that he was trying to drug her. Something was up, if he was drugging her, the part about becoming human was more than likely not a lie but something about it he was hiding.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" She asked as she readied her stance to defend herself. All the move that Sesshoumaru taught her were going to be put to use, and she'd make him proud of at least this part.

"I'm gonna make you go back to being a human! It's called getting even." He said as he leaped at her. She dodged and began to make her way to the ground. She preferred it. But as she did, Inuyasha chased her and tried to hit her. She dodged and got to land a couple of fee in front of him, after a while they came across a stony region where deep gorges were in the ground. She recognized this place. It was where all of the clay dolls were at.

"Enough Inuyasha!" She said as she punched him and watched as he got back up off the ground. She felt something pierce her skin though as she looked at him. She looked down to see a glowing arrow in her chest. She was paralyzed. She couldn't move. She felt to the ground and watched as Inuyasha put the cloth up to her nose and her vision disappeared.

"No!" She screamed in her head and she fell asleep.

"Was it that much trouble to send you out to get her?" A voice called out to him. Seeing a figure in white and red standing on a ridge, he looked at her and scoffed.

"Nope just took some creativity to get her away from everything." He said as he picked up Kagome and took the arrow from her chest. She bleed for a minute but he could tell she was fine, then he watched her woods begin to heal up slowly. He threw her over his shoulder and walked up to his lady before him.

"It took me a couple of months to find her, then we've been at the village for the last week. She wanted to see her friends. I had to make it look convincing you know." He said walking up the rope bridge. When he got to her, he kissed her lips and put Kagome in the herb bath. Tying her hands and feet tightly, he left her there. She wouldn't be able to escape, even if she was awake now.

"Alright, let's get started." She said as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"I'm eager to be placed in my new body." She said as he gave her a hug and looked at Kagome laying in the bath.

"Sorry Kagome. It'll be better this way."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Help me!" A voice called out. Her old eyes opened and she looked around her room. Nothing but her there. She could sense other people but no one was here, she was sure of it. She closed her eyes again but a small rumbling made her eyes spring open. She was awake now, her attention fixated on the noise.

"Help me please somebody!" The voice was still low, but she ran down to her basement where it seemed to come from. There she could a small aura forming around a small clay pot. The one used as a container for the demon blood for that priestess she had helped so many months ago.

"Help me somebody!" A sob could be heard at the end of the plea. The witch put her hand on the container gently to get the attention.

"What is it child?" She asked as she couldn't hear the voice for a moment. When she waited and heard nothing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She removed her hand and had it levitate above the container top. A light began to glow and as she engulfed the container with her hand, she could hear the soul's distress.

"Help me! I'm trapped!"

"How are you trapped girl? Where are you?" She asked telepathically to the soul.

"I don't know. Help me! I'm gonna die!" It screamed back. The witch could sense the distress, it was overwhelming to her and she retracted her hand back. The light died out and the container became quiet.

"Damn it, I thought my days of traveling were over." The witch shook her head and packed a few things for her journey. Small things and remedies and a cloak where placed in her bag and shoulders. She grabbed the container and secured it in her bag.

"Gods help me save that girl." She thought as she left her home and began running towards a village where she obtained a horse and began riding towards the way the container egged her on towards.

It was warm but dark here. She could tell she wasn't awake but she didn't think she was dead either. Something about this place, she had been in before. From where she pondered. Where had she seen this and been here before at?

"Kagome." The voice called her name and she turned towards it.

"Inuyasha! What did you do?" She called out. This place had an echo and her voice faded over a few seconds. No one was with her, not that she could see anyways. She could feel the presence of at least two people near by. Who they were, she couldn't specify. One of definitely more powerful than the other, she was sure of that.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled out. "Inuyasha!" She screamed even louder. No response this time, nothing to be heard. She wanted to cry out of frustration and tried hard to concentrate on getting something from her surroundings. But nothing. It was like she was floating. She couldn't move. It was like being stuck in mid air to one spot. She tried to move about but nothing happened.

"Sesshoumaru!" She screamed out. With everything her lungs and voice could do, she screamed out for him. As she did, she felt some power come to her and she felt she could move more than she did a minute ago. But as she struggled to move more and more, a force around her throat held her down. She was stuck again but this time she couldn't breath. She felt the presence of one close to her, the other far away.

"No." She squeaked out before feeling like it was gone. The breath came back to her and she struggled again. This time not with enough stamina as before. She couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Inuyasha." She heard his name being called out. But not by her.

"Kikyo?" She thought.

"Inuyasha." He looked at the priestess with a small cup in her hands and he let go on Kagome, who's throat was in his hands.

"She was starting to move and say his name. Just wanted to shut her up." He said. He was angry but it slowly began to go away as he let go.

"Remember, that will be my body. Ignore what she says for now. She'll be gone from it soon enough." Inuyasha heard her say as she began to mix up her concoction of herbs. He knew it would what it would mean when all was said and done. He looked at her face and saw both Kagome the happy go lucky school girl he knew but also the woman he loved. That part was his Kikyo.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said and walked away and went to Kikyo's side. He returned back to her side where he aided in preparing the ingredients.

It took hours to complete the rest of the things Kikyo would need in order to transfer everything correctly and as she put it all together, Inuyasha took a deep breath in and watched as she began placing everything just so.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" She asked without emotion and looked to him. He nodded and she began reciting prayers and incantations. She went on for a while before the herbs that kept Kagome's soul in the tub began to glow a little green color. With her hands up, she spoke louder and watched as she began trying to purify the body with everything she had.

"I hope this works." Inuyasha said as a bad feeling settled in his stomach and made him think twice about all of this.

As he watched, Kikyo laid her hands on the body and as if like she had been hit by a wave, Kikyo was thrown back with an extensive force. She hit Inuyasha and he cushioned her fragile clay body from shattering in to a bunch of pieces. They both took a minute to look over what was going on and saw Kagome's body was still there. Everything was as it was before they started. He looked at Kikyo and examined the damage.

"Are you okay?" He was worried and she heard it. But she wasn't hurt. Just surprised.

"Something isn't right." She thought out loud to herself and looked away in thought.

"What do you mean something's not right?" He asked. She didn't answer immediately and thought in silence for a while. She looked Kagome up and down seeking an answer like as if her unconscious body would tell it to her.

"Her demon blood must have built up a resistance to her spiritual powers. That would be the only explanation I could think of." She said in thought and in a low tone. He could hear her and frowned.

"What do we do now then? You won't be a priestess if we put you in that body." He asked as she took a deep breath in.

"Inuyasha, would you be alright if I kept this body as is?" She asked him and looked in to his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked curiously.

"Well since her body has built up an immunity to spiritual powers, it would take a long time or never succeed in purifying this body without it going up in ashes. I don't believe I will keep my spiritual powers once I make the transfer but I will have a new body. I will feel again. I will be alive for the first time in too long." She said and looked away at Kagome.

"I can give you the revenge you wanted, but I can't undo what damage is done here." She said and sat on a near by chair. He frowned but in a way, he was almost relieved that Kagome wasn't gone just yet. He stilled hated her for what she did to him and taking his most sought out treasure but he was just a little happy she was here with them.

"What can we do then?"

"I did put some thought in to this if we should fail. Since we have I think what we will have to do is do a soul switch." She said and got up to grab a book from the back of the shelves. It had been cleaned off compared to some of the books still on the shelves.

"How will this one work?" He asked. She flipped through the pages and skimmed through the words and paragraphs.

"The host's body has to be completely emptied of the soul that was born to it. Meaning Kagome's soul that was born with this body has to be rid of the soul. That way I can put my soul in to her body. This has to be done immediately so that the body stays fresh. If all goes well, then Kagome will remain in this clay body of mine and I will be alive again." Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay, how long will it take you to this?" He asked.

"Three days to memorize and prepare her body for the switch. I want to wake up looking like me again when I appear in this body." She said. He nodded again and remembered the first time Kagome donned Kikyo's clothes. They were practically identical. He could see the deja vu coming but he didn't dwell on the idea for too long.

"Well damn it. It's been too long for me to be having to do this kind of work. I retired for a reason." The old witch complained to herself and the horse she had just rode. The horse was dripping in sweat and began to nibble on grass while she made a fire and relaxed on her stomach. Her bum and thighs were sore from riding all day and she would have to sleep this night in order to continue her journey.

As she fixed up some dinner with some supplies from home and all around her, she looked at the sky and thought of her youth for a moment. However she was interrupted by the jingling in her bag. It was the container holding the half of Kagome's soul and priestess powers.

"What now?" The witch complained as she got up from laying down and moved to the bag. It trembled like as if from fear and rattled against her bottles. She reached out her hand and proceeded to understand the spirit. As if someone was running pass her, she felt some of the soul slip out and begin running away from her. It spooked the horse causing it to jerk and become frightened momentarily. She on the other hand was annoyed. There was a spirit left in the jar, she could feel it's presence. But she was baffled by what just happened.

"I must be getting to that age now." She thought and went back to her spot by the fire.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He woke up from his chair and looked straight ahead. If it hadn't been for Jaken waking him, he was sure he would've slept for a week. His eyes were burning from how long he had been up straight.

"What is it now?" He asked and looked to see the imp standing in front of the path way in to his tent.

"I'm sorry to disturb you mi lord but our forces on the north side have been wiped. The casualties taken the other side were also great but they have enough to keep us on our toes." He couldn't focus at all at the moment and was greatly sleep deprived. So far he had been away for a week. Constant battling and missing Kagome kept him bothered.

"Mi lord, you need to sleep." Jaken said as even he noticed his Lords normal great strength was finally taken from him. Sesshoumaru couldn't even protest against it, Jaken urged him to go to a bed and rest. The imp left to let his lord sleep, Sesshoumaru for the first time in years had no strength to move from his chair and sleep in a bed. He laid back in his chair and closed his eyes.

He was dreaming of her again. This time it was different. He was hugging her. No caressing her. He could smell her practically as she opened her eyes and looked back at him. He kissed her and could feel her moaning as his hands ran up her arms and in to her hands. Her scent was strong, he could smell it so clear. He wanted her and as he moved his lips to her neck, he kissed and nibbled her flesh.

"My Sesshoumaru." She moaned out loud causing him to react instinctively. His hands ripped the clothing she had on.

"Please." She urged him and held on to him tightly. He groaned in her neck, he wanted to mark her and make her his mate. It hadn't occurred until that moment that he would have her. But as he went to make her his mate, she was gone. As soon as he opened his eyes, she was gone. He looked for her and she was no where.

But soon he felt a devastation he rarely felt and looked behind himself to see her laying on the floor. He ran to her to feel her cold body.

"Kagome." He called out and woke up.

He looked around the room and breathed heavily for a moment. He calmed down letting himself know it was just a dream. She was fine, she was with friends and enjoying herself now. He would not bother her and continue this war. In order to go home, he would need to finish this war.

"Sleep now. My Sesshoumaru." He could imagine her saying to him. He truly needed it.

The next day he was refreshed. He slept for 12 hours and then went to the battle field to join the men and generals on his side. He transformed to his fur and lead them all in to the war. By the end of the third day going on, Sesshoumaru and his side had won. The North all laid before him and their surrender was accepted. He was finally pleased to think he could go home and see her now.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are we going to build a new home?" He nodded.

"Yes Rin." He said as she jumped up and down. She went on and on about all the things her room would have and what all they should have in the new home. Jaken yelled at her for being so loud and inconsiderate for just demanding things.

That night he could hear all of his men celebrating and singing songs of their victory. It had been a hard and long several months. He could go home to her. But first he needed to save up some energy for the trip to her village to get her and then clean up.

He was bathed and clean by the time he was ready for bed, and when he laid his head on the pillow, sleep took over him again without a second thought.

"Sesshoumaru!" It was like being asleep for just a few seconds when he looked around and saw her in the door way.

"Kagome?" He asked, sleep had him confused for the moment as he tried to distinguish between the dream and reality.

"Help me!" He heard the scream and woke up from his bed with a jolt. He was alone when he woke up but now he felt something was wrong. Something was very wrong! Quickly he gathered his clothes, dressed and ran out the door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" One of his soldiers asked as the Lord passed him. Grabbing the soldier by the shoulder he leaned in.

"Tell Rin and Jaken in the morning to head east. I have urgent business to attend to now." He said and he summoned his cloud to ride on. Sesshoumaru traveled on with his mind buzzing about loudly wondering what was going on. But his heart seemed to tug on and he was going to find out why.

"Kagome, please be okay!" He thought and began to concentrate hard on flying faster.

"Inuyasha, it's time." Kikyo said as he came up the stairs with some food. He sat it down on the table near their working station and waited for Kikyo to give the word. He watched as she began putting her hands around Kagome's head and reciting prayers again. This time the language was different and he watched as Kagome's body froze, even the breathing stopped. The incantation felt like it was going on and on and on as he watched Kikyo work. He didn't mention the bad feeling he was getting again in his stomach as she spoke. But when she spoke out the last of the citation, Kagome's soul began to slowly come out and poured in to Kikyo's body while Kikyo's soul switched and went in to Kagome's body.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha muttered as he watched Kikyo's body fall to the ground. Kagome's body didn't stir for a moment. He called out Kikyo's name again and watched as Kagome's eyes opened to look at him. Her voice sounded like Kagome but it was Kikyo's tone that he heard over it that made him realize it was a success.

"Is that you? Really?" She nodded her head and slowly lifted her hands up for him to get rid of the tight ropes that had left imprints on her wrists and ankles.

"Alright then. Up you go." He said as Kikyo stood up and looked down at the old clay body that had fallen to the ground.

"It's done." She said and hugged Inuyasha. He knew it was his Kikyo by the way she leaned in to him when she hugged. Her smell was even starting to come through instead of Kagome's. Her warmth made him feel unbelievable as she hugged him, they could finally have everything back from before Naraku. He embraced her and when they got a look at each other, their eyes locked and she kissed him. He kissed her back and a voice ended their kiss.

"Inuyasha?" It was Kagome coming from the clay body that Kikyo had left. She very shaky like began to get up and held herself up against the tub.

"Kagome." He said to get her attention and she looked at them both. Stunned to see Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, what did you do?" She looked at them and her hands, her clawed hands were gone. And she looked at a dusty mirror near by and saw her reflection. She obviously was not pleased. Inuyasha grabbed robe and held on to her arms. Kikyo walked by and she looked at her old clay body, she smirked.

"You have no idea how great it is to be in a warm body. To feel things again with the same feeling I had over fifty years ago." She said as Kagome felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"What did you do to me?" She asked as she struggled hard but couldn't move or budge up against Inuyasha's grasp.

"I am sorry Kagome, but Kikyo has a right to live too. This will be better for everyone." He said to her and tied her hands up together before tying her in to a chair. All the while she struggled and screamed at him.

"Inuyasha please!" Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's arm and began to lead him out of the room.

"And let me do something real quick." She said and went back to Kagome. For a moment the world seemed still as Kikyo went to Kagome and with out blinking put a hole right through Kagome's stomach, smashing the clay body and letting the souls out. Kagome felt her strength drain and falter.

"I don't want you coming back at me and taking what I should have kept." She said and walked away. Inuyasha's eyes starred at Kikyo as she walked back to him.

"Kikyo that wasn't part of the plan." He said to her and ripped the rope off of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I haven't felt this alive in so long. Just let me keep it. This was going to happen from we teamed up."

"Yeah but we came up wit ha solution to let her live. I wanted to keep it that way." He said as she shook her head.

"Don't worry, she's not in too much pain." Inuyasha watched Kikyo walk away and looked back to watch a tear fall down Kagome's cheek.

"Inuyasha. Don't leave." Kagome asked him and he groaned.

"Sorry Kagome." He said and began to walk away.

"Traitor!" She screamed at him and cried. But with the little energy she cried only a little. Inuyasha watched Kikyo leave and began to walk across the bridge. He watched Kikyo try to tame the inner beast that was trying to get her to bend to it's natural desires. Kikyo had none of her spiritual powers any more and she could feel the different energies inside of her but she knew it would take time for her new body to adjust to her.

"If we left her there, that would've been enough." Inuyasha removed her thoughts on to him and when she looked at him she smiled.

"Inuyasha, we all got what we wanted and that's what matter now." She said before sensing a presence near them.

"Someone's coming." She said and they began running but as they got to the other side of the bridge, Inuyasha ran in front of Kikyo to protect her from the figure that came in front of them. He should have seen this one coming and yet he was surprised.

"Sesshoumaru." He said bitterly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

He was close, he could sense it. Something was happening to her. Ever since the dream he felt drawn towards this way and knowing something was going on. It was the first time in his life that he felt certain that he needed to go this way without knowing why but it felt like an instinct, he knew he needed to go this way. He traveled straight for almost a day and a half going east. He got closer to mountains and felt a twitch of pain in his heart. He felt panicked almost and looked hard for what he was being lead to. There after a few more minutes of searching he saw her. She was with Inuyasha and they were running. He ran to greet her but when he approached, Inuyasha shielded her with his body.

"Sesshoumaru." He was definitely bitter about coming across him.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" He asked but as he felt the wind come across him, he could smell Kagome's body did not contain her normal scent. It was mixed with someone else.

"Inuyasha, what did you do?" He asked as the look in Kagome's eyes was different too. He could see that this Kagome was not his normal Kagome.

"Butt out Sesshoumaru, you're not needed here." Inuyasha yelled out at his older half brother. Hardly a blink later and Inuyasha found himself falling off the side of the canyon near the bridge. Sesshoumaru raced to the front of Kagome and smelled her. A scent of death and dirt was mixed in.

"What did you do with Kagome?" He asked her.

"She's in the building if you want her. Hurry though." She said and without a moment's notice, he sped off. There he could hear the faint labored breathing from the other side of the room. He looked to see her laying there.

"Kagome." He called out and he saw her back turned to him. He came over and turned her over. She was different than before and realized what had happened.

"Sesshoumaru. I can't . . . . I . . ." He told her to hush.

"It's okay, I'm here now. I don't know how we can fix this, but I will return you to normal." He said as the face of a stranger looked at him but the eyes were all the same.

"Stay here." He said as he got up and heard a commotion from outside. Followed shortly by an attack on the building.

"Get your ass out here Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha demanded as he wailed his tetsuiga at the building. Sesshoumaru flew out of the rubble with Kagome in his arms and placed her away from the scene. He laid his fluff skin next to her to keep her comfortable, there he saw the damage done. A large hole in his stomach which was cracked like clay. He was beginning to fear the worst.

"I'll be back." He said with a kiss on her cheek and left her.

"Promise me you'll come back." She said before falling unconscious.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha held his ground against him and flew with a furry of attacks. Sesshoumaru dodged at everyone and from behind Inuyasha stood the woman holding Kagome's body hostage.

"You." He said before knocking Inuyasha far away. He had enough time to run up to Kikyo and grab her around the throat.

"Give Kagome's body back to her." He said sternly to her. He was careful not to put too much pressure around the throat, hoping to preserve Kagome's body as much as possible.

"No." She said as much as she could. Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha quickly approaching and let go of Kikyo before getting punched by the half breed. He kept his stance and quickly found Kikyo trying to defend her and Inuyasha by jumping in to the fight. She was however very untrained in the fighting she was doing. Despite that, she still had so much power behind every throw she gave him. He was able to dodge then still but with Inuyasha trying to attack him this battle was becoming very difficult and quickly out of control.

Sesshoumaru jumped back and felt a disturbance in Kikyo's presence. Looking back, he saw her aura changing the same way it did for Kagome when she was still learning to use her powers. He began formulating a plan and quickly put it to use.

"Kikyo what's wrong?" Inuyasha seemed befuddled as he watched her ache before she regained her composure.

"Nothing, just go." She said as he saw Sesshoumaru came at them. He jumped up at his older half brother and got punched hard in the left cheek. It threw him off balance and sent Inuyasha flying back. Sesshoumaru saw Kikyo regain control of the demon inside her body and planned on having her lose control the way Kagome did months ago. He punched her and with all of his might, sent her flying back as well. He saw Inuyasha come back to throw punches again and felt Kikyo's presence waver again.

"Come on." He thought to himself as he watched her recover again.

"Sesshoumaru you leave her out of this!" He said as he got Sesshoumaru in the stomach, only a minor set back as the demon prince looked back at the girl and saw her get on her feet quickly.

"Stay out of this you half breed filth." He spewed out with anger in his voice and made another take at Kikyo. He punched her in the stomach, followed by one to the face, and then followed by a kick that sent her flying once more at the edge of a mountain. There he could see the aura change to a deep red and he knew this battle was him.

"You bastard I told you to leave her out of this!" Inuyasha had Tetsuiga pulled out and with one swing of his back lash wave, Sesshoumaru only managed to get out of the way for some of the blow. His armor was destroyed again as it had been once before in a previous fight with Inuyasha. He landed far enough away out of reach to catch his breath.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kikyo did not gain her composure like she had before.

"Kikyo are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her as he kept some distance away from her.

"Inuyasha, back up." Sesshoumaru demanded as the half brother ignored him. He could sense Inuyasha's distrust and distress seeing Kikyo like this.

"You!" Kikyo's eyes were blood red as she looked up at Sesshoumaru and darted quickly towards him. He had enough time to dodge and block her attacks, and like a wild animal she threw everything she had at him. Inuyasha was surprised to see this.

He watched his beloved fight on his brother from the ground. The fight was getting intense, both demons moved so fast he could barely keep up with them. Seeing how Sesshoumaru was fighting, he was surprised that his brother was able to keep up so fluidly.

"Shit." Inuyasha thought as he watched them from the ground.

"You will remove yourself. Do you hear?" Sesshoumaru said as he watched Kikyo's frown turn to a smile.

"I will not! This body is mine now. Kagome's already dead." A blink later Kikyo watched Sesshoumaru's eyes turn red like hers.

"Then I will expel you myself." He said as he began to transform in to the mighty dog demon that he was. He watched as Kikyo's aura changed and she began to transform. She stood before him as a dog beast herself. Baring her teeth at him, he braced himself for the blow she gave him.

"Kikyo, stop it!" Inuyasha said as he jumped at her. With a wave of her paw, she knocked him back and threw him hard enough that he landed over the canyon over some of the ruins of the building. A hard thud later and he was knocked out.

"No one will stand in my way!" She growled out and charged at Sesshoumaru again. Her knowledge for fighting was increasing each minute they fought. Shaking the ground, she began trying to pin him. He struggled and got her off, though it earned him a bite to the front leg. He yelled out in pain and grabbed her by the neck.

"If Kagome dies, so do you." Sesshoumaru yelled as she whimpered for release.

"She's already dead." She retorted back. He shook his head with the intention of breaking her neck but she bit his leg again, deepening the wounds she had already given him. The pain was starting to become bothersome. He let go of her neck and she retreated from biting him. He saw the leg and saw that it wasn't just bite wounds he had, but also gashes along from each fang she had.

"I will not stand down. I will keep everything I've gained back again." She said to him and charged him again. She swiped her claws at him and he received a hand full of gashes across the face. He looked at her to see her bite his muzzle. The pain from that was quite unbearable. He didn't want to hurt Kagome's body, believing that she might not survive once she got back in it. But he might have to risk it if it meant getting this impostor out of there.

"Hey!" A voice called out to him. He took a look at an old woman riding a horse, it was the witch doctor that had helped him months ago.

"Where is she?" Before he could answer, Kikyo grabbed him by the throat and threw him down. Before trying to talk back, he was pushed in to the battle and having to ignore her.

"Well damn it all. I come all the way and he's busy." She thought and rode on to bridge. The container shook as they passed the demon fighting and like as if some one was whispering in her ear, the witch got across the bridge and paused her horse. She got off and looked at the demons fighting. She watched as they fought for a moment and ran herself across the bridge. The feeling she was getting, she responded to it by grabbing the pot and went as close to the fighting demons as she could.

"Prince, get out of the way." Sesshoumaru heard the old woman and got the upper hand by grabbing Kikyo by the scruff and holding her down.

"Be free child!" The witch ran and opened the container. A white light appeared and bunched up into a cloud form.

"Noooooooo!" Kikyo screamed as she watched the cloud race at her and go down in to her throat. Sesshoumaru let go and watched as the body began jerking violently. Quickly the body returned back to humanoid form and he watched her eyes and mouth glow. The witch ran up to him and breathed heavily from her running. Sesshoumaru could sense something was happening as the body screamed and jerked around.

"No I just want to live! No!" It screamed. He watched for almost five minutes, this body screaming and writhing in pain. He could sense the aura change and saw her body expel the foreign soul out. Sesshoumaru changed back to his humanoid form and saw the soul fall out.

"No!" Kikyo landed on her knees and was put in chains by the demons of the underworld who appeared to claim her.

"I am a priestess, I will not be bound by chains!" She said as she lifted her hands to discharge the demon's chains, but nothing came to.

"What happened?" She asked looking back at Sesshoumaru. The witch explained.

"A soul switch, only switches souls not powers. You gave up your powers to be in this body, so you have no magic or powers here. And because you're a corrupted soul, to the underworld you will go." The witch said as she used a magic powder to keep Kikyo down. Within seconds, she screamed, the demons chained her and dragged her down to the under world. The witch examined Kagome's body and felt for a pulse.

"Quickly, where is Kagome's remaining soul? If we don't replace her soul back in to here, she won't make it." Without a moment to lose, Sesshoumaru stood up and quickly flew off to find her again. She was where he had laid her, resting under the tree with his fluff keeping her comfortable. She was unconscious. As he picked her up, her breathing was very shallow. He held her close and brought her back to the witch.

"Now place her next to the body. I might be able to switch her back." She said as she placed her hand on the clay body. Sesshoumaru knelt down next to Kagome's body and listened. The incantations he heard were of an old and dead language, slowly a glowing light came from the clay body and the witched placed it in Kagome's body. However as she did that, the light faded and disappeared. The witch sat down down, her knees on the ground and the look he saw made his heart ache.

"I'm sorry. We were too late." She said to him.

*Whew! Sorry for being gone so long, thank you all for being patient. :D more is coming soon! Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

She found herself on the ground. Looking up, the sky had darkened. She saw the trees around her but no wind seemed to make the leaves move. Quickly a feeling of uneasiness began to grow in her stomach. Sitting up she looked around and saw the clay body she had been placed in fall apart.

"What the . . .?" She said and got up. She was alone. No one around her.

"Sesshoumaru?" She called out, she placed her hair behind her ear and walked around for a moment. When she turned to look back at the clay body, she saw Sesshoumaru kneeling over. His head bowed down and his arms holding something she couldn't see.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm so glad you . ." She stopped in her tracks and saw her body in his arms. She ran to him to get his attention but as if begin repelled, she ran to him and he never got closer. It was like she was stuck in place.

"Over here." Kagome turned around to the strange voice that was calling out to her.

"Who's there?" She asked worried and obviously confused. She ran to where the voice came from and there stood an elf like creature dressed in white.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who helps lost souls like you. I've no name but I can tell you I won't harm you. Come along, to the after life we go." He said calmly. His voice was not deep and it was almost fatherly to hear.

"But I can't, it's not my time!" She said as he looked at her. He seemed unfazed.

"You're already gone, there's nothing I can do about it." He said and she shook her head.

"I'm not going. I have to stay here." She said demanding to him.

"Kagome." A voice she hadn't heard in a while called out to her and she watched as a woman appeared before her.

"Haru! Is that you?" Kagome asked. She nodded her head and came over to Kagome. They hugged and Kagome felt a strange sensation pulling at her. It happened again as soon as she let go of Haru.

"He's calling for you. He wants you back." She said as they looked away towards Sesshoumaru holding her body. Kagome could see the sadness around him.

"I want to go back. Please don't make me go back."

"I'm sorry girl, but you must. What has happened, has happened. You are now destined for the after life." Kagome shook her head and felt the tears come.

"No!" Kagome said and ran towards him. This time as she began to gain at him and almost touched him, the angel got in her way and his eyes began to glow a pure white.

"Now, be gone with you and to the after life you go!" He said and she dodged the spell he cast at her.

"No!" She dodged again and ran. She realized that her demonic powers were gone in that moment and she was a human. She could feel her priestess powers were back with her and in that moment she wished her demon powers were back. Looking over at Haru, she saw the angel send her back to where she came from and his eyes turned back to her.

"You can't stay here. You must go to the Gods." He said trying to persuade her but she didn't let up. She couldn't quite figure out why but a small voice was talking in her eyes. She focused hard on the voice and stood still.

"Father, keep her safe." She barely made it out but that's what she heard. It seemed to be Sesshoumaru's voice and like as if by some power she hadn't discovered within herself before now, she pictured his father's face. She remembered the picture of him from the mansion and prayed to have him here.

"Stop! I forbid you to call on to a demon here!" The angel cried out but Kagome felt within her chest a surge of power explode and she reached her hands out and a powerful aura came to her presence. Her eyes had closed and when she heard the noise settle some, she looked up to see a tall person. Long silver hair held up in a pony tail and armor, more detailed and advanced that Sesshoumaru's.

"Demon you are not allowed here! I forbid you to take this soul!" The angel said as he tried to dodge but with a flick, the man in front of her waved his hand a large wind picked the angel up and threw him like he was a ball being pitched away. The angel was gone for now and the demon turned around to face Kagome. Her eyes widened as this stranger was familiar and she felt like she knew him already. His eyes were just like Sesshoumaru's. His face just like Inuyasha's. Stripes on his cheek bones, silver bangs, and a kimono attire just like Sesshoumaru's. He stepped forward, a small clank to his step but she knew he meant no harm when he reached his hand out to her to pull her up from the ground.

"You must be Kagome." He said to her and she was stunned. Her voice was lost for a second and she nodded. She cleared her throat.

"What just happened?" He smirked.

"You summoned me. That's not very often I get summoned by a priestess and yet you did it." He looked around and then to her.

"I'm afraid I can't stay here to must longer. And neither should you." He began walking away and she followed shortly behind him. He stopped and waved his hand over a small patch of the ground, all of which was covered by a white cloud like sheet. Kagome looked to see Sesshoumaru carrying her body. Her body was close to him like as if he was holding on to her for dead life.

"Do you wish to live again?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, more than anything." She said to him and he looked towards her.

"Then you must do something for me." Kagome felt suspicious but nodded.

"Sesshoumaru his battle is not over yet. He will keep fighting the North for a while but you will need to accompany him. If the North sees him and his mate fighting together, they will recognize his dominance over them and see that our family is meant to rule over them." Kagome blushed a little over the thought of Sesshoumaru and her getting mating but she smiled.

"I'd love that." She said and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now send your self to my son and make him a great general. Every good man needs a good woman and he is no different. I bless your mating and wish you all the luck." He said and raised his hand to her and Kagome felt a warm wave hit her. As if being knocked back by a wave, she fell and gravity seemed to have her flying. She couldn't see where she was going but she didn't feel afraid.

"Sesshoumaru!" She screamed out, hoping he'd see her.

"I'm sorry, we were too late." The witch said. Sesshoumaru was speechless. The breath was visibly taken from him as he looked at the witch and then to Kagome.

"No, try again." He said as his bangs hid his eyes.

"I can't. She's already." "Try again!" He snapped at her. She nodded and tried again, only this time no light came from the clay body. As she tried a third time, the clay body began cracking and falling apart. Sesshoumaru watched as the clay crumbled to dirt. His heart ached and soon the witch stood up and could see a tear fall from the Prince's face.

"I'm so sorry." She said and walked away to give him space. As she walked about 30 feet away, she saw a half demon in red come towards her. He looked to see Sesshoumaru knelt over and holding Kagome.

"She's gone?" The witch nodded and left for across the bridge to grab her horse. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. He was so close that he saw it would happen, he knew it was supposed to be different than this.

"Kagome come back. Please come back. Come back to me." He whispered in her ear and looked at her sleeping face. The tear that fell from his face on to hers, he wiped it away and kissed her lips. They were still warm but not as warm as they were supposed to be.

"I love you." He whispered to her and stood up. Grabbing Tenseiga, he quickly her through with it. Hoping it would bring her back. He waited but it didn't seem to do any thing. He punched the tree nearest to him and a hole exploded out. His hand reached through the thick tree and he could feel more tears coming. He couldn't sense anyone near him and he lashed out in anger at all of the living things near him. Once he had torn down with his bare hands a few trees, he felt calm enough to walk over to her still body. The color was draining from her and he decided to bring her to the village she loved where her friends where. He picked her up and held her close to him.

"If you can hear me, father. Keep her safe. Just keep her safe." He said and began walking. He began walking and saw his half brother in the distance. His heart ached too much to get revenge just yet. First he wanted to lay Kagome to rest.

"Sesshoumaru." Within a minute of him walking, he heard the voice. It was too vague to make out who the voice was in particular but he listened again. Stopping in his tracks he looked around. He waited just a few seconds before he saw an image of his father before him.

"Father." He was transparent and just there enough for Sesshoumaru to see him. Without a word, he disappeared.

"Father!" He began to say again and heard his name from above him being said. He saw orbs of light coming at him. They slowly sank down towards Kagome's body and he knelt down, setting her down but resting up against him. He waited a minute for anything else to happen and he was startled the minute she sucked in a large gasp of air. She coughed for a second and took heavy deep breaths of air. He had never felt so relieved in his life.

"Kagome?" He called out. She had yet to open her eyes but as soon as her breathing became steadier, she looked around. Looking all around herself then looking up, he saw her there again.

"Sesshoumaru." She said quietly but happily. She began to stand up and he helped her. She didn't let him go and hugged hard. He hugged her back as tightly as he could and buried himself in her neck and hair. There was warmth to her again and he knew she was back.

"Kagome. I thought I lost you." He said. She shook her head and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Me too, I thought I was gone but I came back. I came home to you." She said and he inhaled deeply. His heart was so happy. He let go of the hug and looked in her eyes.

"Home?" He said to her, curious sounding. She nodded.

"You are my home, I want to be with you." She said to him, almost a plea. He smiled at her and his clawed hand cupped her cheek.

"I want you to be with me. Stay forever." He said almost demanding and begging at the same time. The tears fell finally and she nodded. He wiped the tears away and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her. Kagome could feel everything fall right where she wanted it to be and Sesshoumaru felt his soul and life become complete as he held her. As they broke the kiss, she hugged him one more time as he picked her up bridal style and flew off with her.

As they flew away, Kagome discussed what his father had told her to tell him. He was surprised that his father would suggest that she fight with him but his father's advice had always proved him right before. His thoughts were against it but he could see it in her eyes. The determination to be with him. The ambition to prove her best for him. He couldn't help but feel shaken at the thought that he had just made. A decision he didn't think would come so easily and without fear or hesitation.

"Kagome." He gentled called to her. She had been let go so she could stand on her feet next to him. Her amber colored eyes turned to him and she looked up at him. He held her closer to him and he put his hand behind her neck.

"Would you be my mate? I want to see you by my side for everything. I want to give you a good life and I want to be in it forever." He said to her. Kagome felt her heart stop! She had thought about it and she could feel the urge to scream shoot through her.

"Yes!" She squeaked out. He smiled and kissed her. "Your father has been watching you and even gave us his blessing. I want to be with you forever. My Sesshoumaru." She said and slid her hands then her arms around his neck and held on.

"My Kagome." He said to her.


End file.
